Life With One Direction
by xxJonasIsLifexx
Summary: Girlfriend of Louis Tomlinson, soul mate to all of One Direction. Lila Stoneridge is living every girl's dream. Join her and the boys on the roller coaster that is life as they embark on a journey of fame, fortune, and reaching for the stars.
1. Introducing Me

**Life with One Direction**

**Chapter 1 - Introducing Me**

"Babe, where are you taking me?" I laughed as I was pulled along a dark hallway.

"Shh, hang on. We'll be there soon enough." My boyfriend of two years, Louis Tomlinson, was all smiles as he gripped my hand tightly, guiding me along the unfamiliar path backstage at the X Factor. Soon enough, he reached a door and grabbed the handle, twisting it and revealing a steady stream of light from the room on the other side.

"I made it!" he announced, pulling me in the room.

"Louis, what's going on?" I asked, confused and trying to get my eyes to adjust to the light.

Louis turned and looked into my hazel eyes. "Simon put me in a band, Lila," he said, excitement shining in his ice blue eyes. He turned and gestured to four other boys sitting causally in the room. "Meet Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, and Niall Horan."

2 Years Later

I sat impatiently in La Guardia airport, located in New York. The boys were due to arrive from London any second now, and although it had only been two weeks since I had seen them, it was far too long for my taste.

My name is Lila Stoneridge. I'm 19 years old, and am best friends with One Direction. It's the most whirlwind, crazy, fun and weird relationship anyone can imagine. And to top it all off, I've been dating Louis Tomlinson for 4 years.

I was with Louis all throughout his X Factor time, and even a little before that. I'm American, born and raised in New York, but I have family over in England, in a place called Doncaster, to be exact. Louis was a neighbor, and over the years, I got to know him quite well. All it took was one semester abroad, and bam: we were an item.

Upon introducing me to his new band mates, we all immediately bonded. The relationship I have with these 5 is crazy: we have close to no boundaries, and are completely comfortable with one another. I've been with them since the beginning, through all the ups and downs, and don't plan on leaving any time soon. In fact, we got so close that I've been touring and living with them as much as possible. I like to think of myself as the Maya to their Jonas Brothers. We all fit together, like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

I impatiently bit my lip and glanced around, waiting for the plane to disembark. The boys were extremely successful, as you may know, and I tried to be with them as much as possible. We were all in England together during their time off, and when they flew to Sweeden to begin recording the second album, I decided to head home and clean up some loose ends before they joined me for the American tour. Boy, was that exciting! As you can imagine, I needed some prep time.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door to the runway being opened and passengers on the flight from London Heathrow began exiting the plane. I anxiously scanned the crowd, looking for my boys. I could spot them anywhere...

"There she is!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Harry ran over to me and engulfed me in a huge hug, almost knocking me over.

"Hey, Haz," I chuckled, holding him close. "I missed you, babe."

"Missed you more," he said solemnly, kissing me briefly on the forehead before stepping back so I could get practically molested again by Niall, Zayn, and Liam, who grabbed me in another 4 way hug.

"Lila, never leave us again!" Niall cried.

"Life is so hectic without you around to help!" Liam added.

"We missed you, gorgeous," Zayn teasingly flirted, smoothing a hand over my cheek.

Only one was left. As Louis stepped off the runway, glancing around for me, my stomach flipped over in anticipation. His eyes finally found me, and he broke into a smile, making his way over to join us.

"There's my girl!" he grinned, hugging me close. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, inhaling his scent. It had been 2 weeks too long.

"I missed you, Boo Bear," I told him contentedly, pulling away to look him in the eye. His blue orbs were so mischievous.

"Glad to hear it," he replied. "Because I had too much trouble sleeping alone for you to be okay by yourself."

"What, I wasn't a good bed warmer?" Harry joked. We all laughed.

I took Louis' face in my hands and kissed him gently on the lips before resting my forehead against his. "Let's go home," I murmured, and we all turned to head for the door. This summer was going to be huge.

**Well? How do you like it?**

**I plan on putting this on OneDirectionFanfiction too - just for reasons. If anything should happen to it, I'll be sure to let you all know so you can find it there. **

**As this story unwinds, I might be open to reader suggestions...we'll see how many ideas I have. o.o**


	2. Getting Started

**No reviews? Mm. Okay.**

**Chapter 2 - Getting Started**

After a whirlwind car ride back to my apartment, the boys burst through the door excitedly, whooping and hollering, all wound up and ready for their American summer tour. I followed close behind, shaking my head and smiling to myself as I dropped my purse on the counter. It is like babysitting at times, I'll admit. But I love them, and I wouldn't change them for all the money in the world.

"So what's the first stop, my loves?" I called, walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch.

"We get some time to settle in here for a few days, and then we hit Connecticut for the first show," Liam informed me. Always the practical one.

"Sounds good," I said absentmindedly, mulling over how much of my wardrobe I would have to pack to make this summer fashionable yet travel handy. Three tours in and I still didn't have it down.

"You won't have to pack everything tonight," Harry added, reading my mind. "We're gonna come here after the show, crash, then hit up this town for a premiere the next day. THEN we start the bus life."

I glanced out the window of my Manhattan apartment, eyeing the colorfully lit town ablaze with car horns. "A movie premiere? For what?"

"Men in Black 3, I think," Louis said, sitting down next to me and throwing an arm over my shoulder casually.

"Sounds like a good game plan," I said. "I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait to get this party started."

"You done with school?" Zayn asked curiously.

"Yup," I grinned. I had just finished my sophomore year in college, studying general business at NYU. "All squared away and ready to let loose."

Two Days Later

It was close to 3 in the afternoon, and I was relaxing in my bed on my laptop, surfing the news sites for anything concerning. I always looked out for my boys, and made sure to tell them or their management if something printed looked concerning. And if there was anything obscure about me as well. The media knew me well, as I was always on Lou's arm and constantly around the boys. The fans had come around eventually as well, learning that even though I was close with all 5, only 2 were taken: Louis and Liam, who was dating the beautiful Danielle Peazer. As a dancer, her schedule didn't allow as much flexibility as mine did for constant time spent with the boys: I could easily school online and be with them if needed. Nonetheless, we all got along great, and I think she's perfect for Liam. He loves her very much.

Nothing concerning seemed to be in the day's headlines, so I clicked out of the Internet and stretched my arms above my head lazily before hearing a sudden thunk from one room over.

"Everything okay there?" I asked, knocking on the wall to my left.

"All good!" Niall called through the plaster.

I laughed to myself. The boys were getting ready to leave for their first show, and clumsiness almost always ensued during rush hour before the tedious car ride from my place to the venue. I had opted out of the first show, choosing to stay back at home and prepare for what lay ahead. The boys didn't mind: I had been to plenty of their concerts before, and all of their previous opening nights. I would be sure to grab at least ten of this summer's concerts as well.

"We're heading out!" Harry called, poking his head in my room.

"Okay, is the car here?" I asked, looking up from my laptop.

"Yeah, we're good!" he flashed a thumbs up before retreating and thumping down the stairs.

"Bye guys, knock 'em dead!" I called as the others followed. Louis came in to say a personal goodbye.

"Bye, babe," I said as he leaned down to kiss me. "Steal their hearts, make them fall in love. But not too much, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied, heading back out the door.

"Break a leg!" I called, hearing the front door open. It soon shut behind them, and once again, my apartment was silent.

I was asleep hours later when I heard the lock on my bedroom door click, and hushed giggles trying to be muffled as the boys filed in one by one. They try to be as quiet as they can when they know I'm sleeping, but it's usually easier said than done, especially when on an adrenaline high from a concert. They like to change into pajamas at the venue so they can sleep easy on the car ride home, and then just fall into bed, too.  
One by one, they all collapsed onto my box spring, trying not to wake me. We all usually don't sleep together: it's just me and Louis, with everyone taking a different room or bunk, Harry occasionally joining us. But on nights when they have shows, especially opening nights, we all sleep together in one bed, be it in a hotel or in someone's house. My boys are very close, there's no question there. But after a show, the love they have for each other is always at an all time high, and they want nothing more than to sleep off the hype together, all basking in the post adrenaline bliss. Since Louis refuses to sleep without me when we're together, we all wind up in the same bed. What a convoluted relationship, right?

I snuggled up to Lou, who found me immediately in the darkness and rested his head on our pillow just above mine. Shifting my weight to get more comfortable, I felt soft curls tickle the back of my neck, and felt warm and soft skin press against my back.

"Harry, if you're commando, I will kick you off this bed," I grumbled, turning my face into Louis' chest.

"Whatever you do, just don't hurt the goods," he replied cheekily, before turning over and giving me some more space.

Usually I would have made him get up and get decent, but being away from them for so long just made me long their presence for as much as was possible. Plus, Louis' scent was making me drowsy. I could hear from the deep breathing beside me that everyone else was passed out. Too tired to object to the situation at hand, I just closed my eyes tighter and let sleep take me, feeling at peace once again with my five best friends right by my side.


	3. New York, New York

**Hey, guys!  
Glad you guys like this story so far - I've been writing a lot, trying to get things in order and follow the tour as much as I can. As you may have guessed, Eleanor will not be coming to America, as in this story she does not exist. That'd be awkward for poor Lila... I'm trying to stay with the show progression as much as I can, but even if I fall behind, the story will follow the entire tour, even if it's slower than the tour. Does that makes sense?  
**

**Chapter 3 - New York, New York**

"We're leaving!" Harry called the next night as I was watching TV.

"Let me see!" I jumped up from the couch and ran over to meet them. I loved seeing premiere outfits. "Oh you guys look so cute!" I gushed, seeing them decked out in practically prom gear.

"Men in Black, meet Boys in One Direction," Zayn said confidently, brandishing a nerf gun.

I blinked. "What the hell is that?"

"So we don't get attacked!" Niall told me, like it was the most obvious thing on the plant.

If there was one thing I learned with these boys, it was to let the obscure go. "Okay, fine," I said with a wave of my hand. "Where's Louis?"

"Finishing up," Liam said, tilting his head towards the bathroom.

"I'll grab him - you guys might be late," I said, heading off towards my bathroom. I found Louis inside, fixing his hair so it was brushed just so.

"Wow, you look sexy," I told him, taking in the white top he had paired with black dress pants and black skinny suspenders.

"You think so?" he grinned, turning away from the mirror.

"Absolutely!" I said, stepping closer and running my hands up his chest.

He leaned in and kissed me hard on the mouth. "I wish you could come with us," he murmured against my lips.

"You know I can't come to this one babe, I wasn't invited. And I'll be perfectly fine here getting ready for the summer of our lives," I told him, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

His eyes searched my own before he kissed me again, letting it linger as he arms slipped around my waist.

"Louis! Lila! Stop making out, or we'll be late!" I heard Harry call from the front of my apartment.

We broke apart reluctantly. "Have fun," I called as he sidestepped past me to get out the door.

"Bye babe, love you!" he said while jogging out the door behind the others.

"Love you!" I managed to get out before the door slammed and I was left in silence.

The tour soon began in a whirlwind of music, outfits, screaming fans, and life on a bus. First stop was New Jersey: I slept most of the way there while the boys played Call of Duty in the front of the bus. The show went off without a hitch, and before we knew it, we were back on the road, heading to New York again for a double run at the Beacon Theatre, both matinee and evening.

In a word, New York was crazy. By now all the fans had figured out where my boys were, and even getting into the building for sound check was crazy. I had to hold my breath a few times upon witnessing Harry, Liam, and Niall all get separately mobbed my fans. It tore at my heart strings to know there was nothing I could do to help them; this is why we had Paul around, and I trusted him to take care of my boys in situations where I couldn't. Getting attacked by someone you didn't know surely had to be awkward, but when you're a celebrity, I guess it comes with the territory. And they handled it beautifully, I must add. I was sure proud.

I settled into a chair in the corner backstage as the usual madness ensued about twenty minutes before curtain up for the evening show at the Beacon. I could hear the crowd chattering excidedly outside the wall across from me. Pre concert anticipation is the best. Suddenly, the crowd screamed bloody murder. I looked up from my phone, confused as to what had happened until I saw Zayn peeking his head out from the stage door.

"Jesus, Zayn, are you trying to tease them to death?" I asked.

He turned around and grinned sheepishly. "I just wanted to see how many people there were."

"Is it a big crowd?" Harry asked as his collar got a last minute adjustment from wardrobe.

Zayn nodded. "Yeah, huge."

"5 minute warning!" the stage manager called, making final rounds.

I stood up, ready to hug my boys good luck and then let them do their thing while I snuck to the front row.

"Break a leg, my lovelies," I called as they each came over for an individual hug. "I love you all, steal some hearts tonight!"

Louis came up last. "Love you babe," I told him, reaching up for a quick kiss. "You're gonna do amazing."

He flashed a smile back at me, I could see the pure excitement in his eyes as he raced onstage. I felt my heart go warm at the sight of them welcoming the crowd. This was what they loved to do, what they had worked so hard for, blood, sweat, and tears. To see them getting what they deserved made me so happy for them and proud like a Mama. It was truly one of the most amazing feelings in the world.

After final bows, they all came racing backstage. I braced myself for the loud energy that usually carried over from a show: it sometimes took hours for them to wind back down again.

"How was THAT!" Louis hollered, sweeping me up in a crushing hug.

"Louis, gross, you're all sweaty!" I protested, trying to push him off.

"You know you like it," he said with a smirk before releasing me.

I couldn't help but smile as they were all whisked off to change quickly, and then we all galavanted off to the stage door, where it was bloody murder outside getting into the car. My life was surely as hectic as theirs sometime. But I had been there since the beginning, so I too was used to it.

Before we knew it we were on the bus again, traveling to New Jersey for one last show before starting to migrate across the country. Louis and I collapsed into our bunk as the others set up camp in respective beds. It had been a long night.

The rocking of the bus lulled me to sleep as Louis guided my head to his shoulder. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me. The summer of our lives had begun.

**Bit of a filler - the next one is really good!**


	4. Fist Pumping in Jersey

**You guys make my day with these reviews! Thank you! (I officially ship LouLa more than Elounor. Although I never really did ship Elounor anyways...)**

**Chapter 4 - Fist Pumping in Jersey**

When I woke up the next morning, I had forgotten where I was for a moment. Blinking and sitting up, I promptly hit my head on the low bunk ceiling. Oh right.

"Ow..." I hissed, rubbing my forehead and looking around. Louis was face down in his pillow next to me, snoring softly. Typical. The rest of the bus was quiet - the others must have been still asleep. Concerts wear them out for hours. I noted that it was light outside and checked my phone - 9 am. I pushed the curtain to the bunk window aside and saw we were actually parked, and not on the road. We must be in Jersey.

"Louis, wake up, we made it," I said, shaking his shoulder.

"Lila, it's too early..." he grumbled, not moving an inch.

"It's 9 am, we made it to Jersey, and I want to go to the hotel and clean up. Move so I can get out," I told him persistently. I had no mercy when I felt gross and was cramped on the inside of a tour bunk. No answer.

"Louis Tomlinson, I will push you out of this bunk and make you fall on the floor and break a hip like you're 95," I threatened, shoving him again, but harder.

This time the message got through. He turned over and yawned, opening his big blue eyes slowly. "What kind of love is that?" he asked groggily, trying to wake up.

I leaned over and sweetly kissed his forehead. "Love you. Now get up."

He complied after a moment and swung off the bunk, sitting with his head in his hands and trying to wake up as I hopped out and gathered my things, ready to round up the troops and head into the hotel for a shower and a mirror.

"Morning, sunshine," I sang, pulling back the curtain on Niall's bunk. The blonde gave the same reaction as Louis, groaning and pulling the pillow over his head. Fortunately, I had years of experience in this department.  
"Nialler, we're at the hotel, breakfast is waiting inside."

That got him up. Liam and Zayn were already concious due to the noise, and I knew Harry would get up on his own time. With my work done, I headed towards the front of the bus and knew the others would follow. In no time at all we were in the hotel.

Upon checking in we discovered that their next show was actually the next day, and we had a day off in Jersey.

"Let's fist pump it up!" Zayn called, getting in the mood.

I smiled and turned down the hall to our rooms: three connecting. On tour we usually slept in pairs: Me and Lou in one room, then Zayn and Harry and Liam and Niall. The connecting doors stayed open all night long. We just liked that comfort.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't plan on going anywhere today," Harry said, entering his room and flopping on the bed in exhaustion.

"You still tired, Haz?" I asked, dumping my bag on the floor. Why unpack for just a night?

He muttered something incomprehensible from the sheets as I headed into the bathroom, looking forward to my shower. I balanced life on the road with 5 boys pretty well, but there were some things I needed to stay sane as a girl, and beauty time was one of them.

When I was all clean and refreshed, I emerged dressed with wet hair from the bathroom to see Harry still in the position I left him join 20 minutes prior.

"Harry, you're really that tired?" I asked, a bit surprised.

Before he could answer, Zayn, Liam, and Niall burst through the door, decked out in full beach wear.

"It's PARTY TIME!" Niall hollered, earning cheers from his surrounding group mates.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You guys off to the beach?"

"You bet!" Liam replied.

"Did you put on sunscreen?" I could tell by the look on their faces that the answer was no.

"Pfft, real men don't need sunscreen," Zayn scoffed.

"Men that have photo shoots and can't afford to look like lobsters do," I pointed out. They hadn't even considered that, I knew.

"Fine, fine," Liam told me.

"Good," I said, satisfied. "Have fun, but don't go turning into some crazy Italian party animal, okay?"

"Never! Let's go Pauly!" Niall told Zayn, turning for the door.

"Right behind you, Vinny. Coming, Ron?" Zayn asked Liam, and the three of them left.

I turned around and found Louis standing up from the couch in the corner, coming over to me.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like a good old fashioned day in bed is the right way to spend time off," he told me, hopping on the bed in our room.

"I agree, a movie day would be awesome in this heat," I said, joining him. I cast a glance to the open room next to us. "Harry, c'mon, we're having a movie day!" I called, ignoring the groan from Louis beside me. I knew he was hoping to score a little more with me today than just a pajama party. Alone time on this tour was scarce and we both knew it, but I felt bad for Harry, who hadn't moved from his spot on the bed in the other room. Sex could always wait if there was something more important, and this qualified.

The youngest member of the band managed to get up and drag himself over to our bed before climbing in on my right side, putting me in the middle.

"You tired, baby?" I asked, concerned, running a hand through his curls.

"Just a little," he murmured, closing his eyes again.

I kissed him on the temple as Louis flipped channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. We settled on I Love Lucy reruns, one of my favorite shows. About two episodes in, Harry had completely fallen asleep on my shoulder, and I was beginning to doze off, too. I snuggled more under the covers, pulling Harry closer to me.

"Have you ever seen him like this before?" I asked Louis.

The older boy nodded. "He has issues adjusting to road life sometimes. And jet lag probably got his number, too."

"How come I never knew about it? I've been touring with you guys since forever."

Louis shrugged and turned back to the TV. "Guess it was really bothering him this time."

Whatever. "Sleeping it off will probably help. It's a good thing we have a day to breathe," I remarked, resting my cheek on the top of Harry's chocolate curls.

Louis yawned and sank back into the pillows as well. We had all had a late night and knew from prior experience that on a tour, naps were crucial. Harry's steady breathing next to me was comforting, and I soon fell asleep with him and Louis, at peace with my boys and enjoying our day off in the best way I could ever think of.

We woke up later to the sound of the other three fist pumping natives of Jersey coming back to the room, fresh from their day at the beach.

"How was it, guys?" I asked as they all took turns hitting the shower.

"Crazy!" Zayn said. "We met so many fans!"

"I swam more than I ever have before in my life!" Niall shared excidedly.

"I made a sandcastle!" Liam piped up.

I laughed. "Glad it was fun!"

"You guys had a lazy day here, huh?" Niall noted, taking in our position all curled up in bed.

"Yeah, just nice and easy. Hazza wasn't at 100 percent," I said, casting a fond glance down at Harry, who was just starting to wake up.

"I don't know about you, but I could just go back to bed," Louis said, stretching and sitting up.

"Me too, baby. But we should probably do something productive," I replied, mimicking his actions.

"Like go to dinner," Zayn suggested, checking his reflection in the mirror.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Close to 5."

"Really? Wow." We had slept for a long time. "Harry, let's get ready for dinner, love," I said softly.

He nodded and sat up. Satisfied, I headed for my suitcase, deciding on something to wear.

Once dinner was over, we all headed back to our rooms and prepared for bed. The show wasn't until the next night, but the boys had a day full of press beforehand, and everyone needed their sleep.

To my surprise, once we made it back to our rooms, Louis headed straight for the connecting door, closed it and locked it.

"What was that for?" I asked curiously.

He turned around with a mischievous look in his eye. "Harry already ruined the fun once today. I'm not letting it happen again," he said, making his way over to me and catching me around the waist.

I smiled and leaned closer as he bent to kiss me, never tiring of the way his lips felt against mine, even after four years together.

"I thought you were tired?" I asked as his fingers crept towards the zipper in the back of my sundress.

"I can sleep when I'm dead," he replied, yanking the catch down.

"Fair enough," I said with a shrug, capturing his lips in a kiss again as he picked me up and carried me over to the bed.


	5. Sentimental Moments

**Thank you to my reviewers! I love feedback from you guys, and I'm so happy you like Lila. She is someone I definitely would approve as girlfriend for any guy from One Direction.**

**Chapter 5 - Sentimental Moments**

I woke up the next morning feeling more at peace and content then I had in a while. Upon gathering my senses I discovered it was probably because Louis and I were naked in bed together. Nice.

A glance at the clock told me it was around 8 am - the boys had to be up and ready in an hour, but I couldn't bear to wake Lou this time around. He looked so adorable passed out, post sex hair falling over his eyes.

Smiling, I quietly got out of bed and began preparing for the day, getting dressed and then quietly opening the connecting door and drawing the blinds up in all the rooms, as a gentle wake up call. Soon, the boys were up and getting ready.

/

The day flew by - I spent most of it in the corner of the hotel with a book while they did press. Past tours had taught me to always have a reading list handy; there was a lot of waiting time. When it was time for the concert, I followed my usual routine of hanging backstage, then slipping into a seat once the show had started, watching my boys do their thing. Jersey was an amazing crowd, but we couldn't stay forever. So after that show, it was a hop, skip and a jump back to the bus, headed to Pennsylvania.

/

Once on the bus, the boys all soon wound down and got ready for bed. The noise from the crowd was still ringing in my ears, and I opted for some quiet time at the front of the bus with my books while they all crashed. I could always nap during sound check if I needed to.

I was just settling down to the next chapter of my book when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Is that my lovely Lila sitting in the corner, or an angel fallen from heaven?" Zayn teased, sauntering closer.

I turned around with a grin. "Zayn Malik, are you hitting on me?" I accused playfully.

He didn't answer, just came and sat down next to me. "Whatcha reading, love?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

I turned to the side and leaned my back into his chest, pulling my feet up to sit sideways on the couch. "To Kill A Mockingbird," I read, flipping the book closed to look at the cover

"Harper Lee's only book," Zayn remarked, resting his head on my shoulder.

"You've read it?"

"Of course!"

I smiled to myself. I loved Louis to pieces, but one thing we always clashed on was literature. I'm such an avid bookworm, always reading whenever I get the chance. He never had an interest in books, always preferring to call home or fool around with Harry in his spare time. Zayn was the one I went to for an intellectual fix - the Bradford boy excelled in English during school years, and was just as interested in novels as I was. We could always find something to talk about.

I opened the book. "Scout's just on her way home from the school play," I told Zayn, trying to find my page again.

"Oh, this is the best part!" he exclaimed, shifting to get more comfortable.

We sat cuddling and read the ending of the book together - all the way up through where Scout and Jem are attacked, saved by Boo Radley, and then brought home and reunited with Atticus. By the time Scout leads Boo home, tears were slipping down my face.

"He was looking out for the kids the whole time," I sniffed, turning to Zayn and smiling through my tears.

"Yeah," he gently wiped my cheeks. "What a great story, huh?"

"Best book I've ever read, hands down," I said, turning back and resting my head on him contentedly again.

We sat in silence for a moment, relishing in the closure of a good novel.

"Well, I'm heading to bed," I said, prying his arms away from my waist. "Lou is probably wondering where I am."

"I should probably get some shut eye, too," Zayn added, kissing the back of my head briefly before letting my stand up. "We gotta watch that movie sometime," he said as we headed for the back of the bus.

"Hell no, I'll be an emotional wreck!" I laughed, lightly shoving his arm.

"That's why you have five guys around you, to make it better," he said with a sweet smile.

I couldn't resist giving him a hug. "Night, Zaynie," I told him, parting ways.

It was individual moments with each boy like this one that made me feel that much closer to all of them as a group. There was something I could give to each one, and something they in return could all give me. The relationship may seem bizarre to another, but to me, it was perfect. I always felt loved; what was better?

Smiling to myself, I headed for my own bunk. Louis was lightly dozing as the bus moved along, an arm thrown over his eyes. I gently pulled his wrist off and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

"Hi, my sunshine," I said, clambering into the bunk.

He didn't answer, just contentedly pulled me as close as I could possibly get to him, like a child hugging a teddy bear.

"I love you," I told him, resting my cheek against his broad chest. No reply: he was fast asleep.

**daww. Cute moment with Zayn..hence the title of this chapter. To Kill A Mockingbird is one of my favorite books. If you haven't read it and aren't opposed to classics I highly recommend it!**


	6. Dorks of the Mist

**Ahh I've been falling behind! No worries - I knew this would happen. I have a list of all the tour cities printed out and I will try to hit them all, or at least mention them all.**

**Chapter 6 - Dorks of the Mist**

The thing about tour life is after the first few nights of the same show, all of the cities start to blend together. We conquered Philidelphia and one night in Toronto before I could even register what was happening. Life slowed down a bit again on our next day off, stuck in Toronto in between shows.

"What are we doing today?" I asked from the hotel mirror, where I was brushing my hair.

Liam looked up from a brochure and smiled. "What all tourists do in Canada," he replied, holding up the pamphlet. "Niagara falls."

/

Niagara Falls it was. And of course, no visit there would be complete without a ride on the ever famous Maid of the Mist: the boat that took you right up to the gorgeous waterfall.

"If anyone falls overboard, don't expect me to come save you," I warned as we all boarded.

"What if you fall off?" Niall asked, hiding a smile as he strode past me to the front of the boat.

I stuck out my tongue at his back as Louis tightened his ever present hold around my waist. "Over my dead body, you'll fall off this boat," he murmured in my ear.

I couldn't help but turn to grab his chin and pull him down for a kiss, right there on the boat deck.

"Now, being pushed off, I can't make any promises for," he remarked once I let him go.

I slapped him on the shoulder playfully. "Well, you know what they say..." I told him. "You jump, I jump, right?"

"What does that mean?" Harry lazily asked, wandering by.

"It means if I'm going down, you're coming with me, Styles," I shot back.

"Easy, easy!" Liam came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's all just have fun on our day off, okay?"

I sighed as Louis steered me over to a seat on the side of the deck and we prepared for the boat ride.

"Tour getting to you, love?" he asked, kissing my hair.

I nodded. "A little. But I'm okay, really."

"You always get a little moody about ten shows in," he remarked. "Don't worry. We're here to have fun! And we all love you, remember that."

"How could I forget when you're always around to remind me?" I asked, leaning my head on his shoulder. He pulled me as close as he could as we waited for the boat to leave the dock.

/

To my relief, everyone behaved themselves and the paramedics were not needed on the Maid of the Mist. But Louis did have a point: I'll admit I was getting moody. Relax, I knew I wasn't pregnant. Believe me, on the first tour when this happened, Louis went so pale with realization you'd think he saw a ghost. Once we had squashed all possibilities of that, we began to research other reasons why I could be irritable. At the end of the week, we had chalked it up to just settling into road life, which was completely normal.

"Everyone copes with being on the road in different ways," Louis had told me understandingly. "Harry gets homesick and feels a bit depressed, you get testy..."

"...your libido is through the roof," I teased him.

"Hey now, I don't see you complaining!" he had said, kissing me.

"What about the others?" I wondered.

He had to think about it for a moment. "I'm not sure. We may never know..."

/

"When are we leaving?" I asked tiredly, stumbling back into the hotel room. All I wanted to do was take a nap, but we were due in Detroit the next day for a show.

"Tonight. The sooner we get there, the better," Liam informed me, going over to start packing.

With a deflated sigh, I turned to the dresser and started putting my things away. One of the few times when being a girl got to me: packing light was never an option.

/

We boarded the bus without causing a huge commotion, thank god. The last thing I needed right now was screaming fans to take my oncoming headache to a new level. Don't get me wrong, I adore the fans and their respect for me, they really couldn't be nicer. But at times, I just wanted silence, and I was thankful that that's what I got.

"See you in Detroit," I mumbled, collapsing on the couch in the front of the bus.

"Lila, you wanna crash in the bunks? You look exhausted, and I'm not sure if the couch will suffice," Liam said, concerned.

I shook my head, face down in the couch. "I wanna stay here with you guys."

If anyone could understand tour loneliness, it was them, and they didn't object. Sometimes, the best remedy for feeling better is to have comfort from your loved ones, and I knew it would help if I was around them instead of by myself in a bunk.

Niall sat down beside me and I shifted so my head was in his lap, closing my eyes and trying to sleep. Someone's hand was rubbing soft circles on my back, and I felt really at peace, and loved.

"I love you guys," I said sleepily.

"We love you too," I heard Harry say quietly. "Now shh, get some rest."

**YAY BIAFRA FALLS! haz you're the bestest. poor lila isn't feeling well. hmm...**  
**I just kinda realized that they sleep a lot in this story. my bad. If I was on tour though, I'd probably sleep a lot during my free time, too.**  
**review?**

**p.s. anyone see that gem of a clip with niall doing the fail cartwheel during his and josh's twitcam or something? that was lila in the background. legit.**


	7. Windy City

**Thanks to my one reviewer for chapter 6! I'm thinking of making a trailer for this story...hmm...**

**Chapter 7 - Windy City**

I fell into a dreamless sleep on Niall's lap, his deep voice vibrating comfortingly through my body as he quietly talked to the others. The next time I woke up, it was dark outside, the bus lights were off, and Niall and I were alone. He was asleep, resting his blonde locks on the back of the couch.

My heart went out to the Irish boy: he was willing to fall asleep sitting up on the couch while the others hit the bunks just so I wouldn't be disturbed. What a sweetie.

I slowly sat up and kissed his forehead gently. "Nialler, wake up," I whispered, rubbing his shoulder softly.

He stirred, blue eyes flickering open. "Lila?"

"Hey love. Let's go to bed," I said, tilting my head towards the bunks.

He cracked a smile. "Together?"

I slapped him on the arm. "No, you perv."

He shrugged and stood up as I clambered off the couch. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Can't blame a girl for blackmail," I replied without missing a beat, flipping my hair over my shoulder and heading for the bunks.

He smiled in return and went over to his, pulling back the curtain. I gave in and went over to give him a proper good night.

"You know I love you," I said, kissing his cheek. "Just not like that."

"Goodnight, Lila," he said with a roll of his eyes. He knew I had won.

"Goodnight, Nialler. Thanks for being the sweetie pie you are."

"Hey, that's why I'm here."

/

Detroit came and went without any flaws. Louis had a huge smile on when it came time to leave for Chicago, though. It seemed a little odd to me...what could he possibly be thinking?

"You look like you've got something to hide," I remarked, zipping up my suitcase.

"I have something amazing planned, just because I know you've been a bit off recently and I want to make it up to you," he replied.

"Aw, babe. You don't have to make it up to me. I'm fine, I promise," I told him, giving the room a final once over before we left.

"I know, but I feel kinda bad. You're such a trooper sometimes and we're so lucky to have you with us, and when you aren't at 100%, I want to make it up to you."

I gave in. "Well, if it's what you want, and it can't keep a smile off your face, then I'll go for it," I said with a smile, walking over to meet him by the door.

"Good," he answered, satisfied, and pulled open the hotel room door. "By the way," he said while crossing the threshold, "you've never been to Chicago before, have you?"

"No, why?" I answered, following him out the door.

"Oh, no reason," he said casually, before strolling down the hallway to the elevator.

Don't ask questions, I reminded myself. Sometimes, you're just better off not knowing.

/

Chicago was beautiful, in a word. Growing up in New York, the Windy City could only be described as a smaller version of the big Apple, a bit quieter, and with a bit more of a pier and harbor built in. As the bus chugged over the hills and into the small town, I looked out the front window at the sights in front of me. Tour life? Now we're talking!

"Babe, what's that?" I asked, pointing to a huge Ferris wheel I could barely make out in the distance.

"That's Navy Pier," Harry said, coming up behind me.

"And that's the Navy Pier Ferris wheel," Zayn added from his position on the couch a few feet back.

"The tour guide says you can take boat rides on the harbor and do all sorts of cool stuff on the pier," Liam added, flipping through a book of America he'd brought.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, taking it all in.

I felt a pair of hands rest on my shoulders and turned around to see Louis gazing out the window above me.

"So what was that you had planned?" I asked him again.

He glanced down at me and smiled, ruffling my dark fondly. "You'll see."

/

We had the afternoon off in Chicago before the show in the evening. That being said, we all promptly split up upon exiting the bus. Zayn and Harry went off to the Magnificent Mile to shop, Liam wanted to sight see, and Niall as always was in pursuit of a good restaurant.

"So Mr. Tomlinson, what is it that you want to do?" I asked, lacing our fingers together.

"Well Mrs. Tomlinson, I have a few ideas," he replied, tugging me off in one direction.

I stopped. "Did you just call me Mrs. Tomlinson?"

He turned to look at me for a moment "Yeah," he said finally "Because you will be one day. Right?"

All I could do was smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied easily, stealing a kiss before leading me off into the bright sunlight, towards the Navy Pier ferris wheel standing in the distance.

/

"Mini golf?" I exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

"It's something I've always wanted to do with you," he confessed once we arrived at the small green right next to the ferris wheel and the secret plan was revealed.

"Well then, if it must be done, what better a place than Chicago?" I replied, gesturing towards the beautiful sea in front of us. We were still right on the water, practically. "Just don't make me go on that ferris wheel. You know I hate heights."

"I won't," Louis assured me, locking his arms around my waist from behind. "Although if we did, I'd be right there with you the whole time. Nothing would happen, I promise."

I'm not a half bad golfer, but I'll admit I pulled the classic girlfriend of letting him stand behind me and help me putt. I don't think he minded either, considering we were miraculously alone and not swarmed my fans. I made a mental note to thank God properly later.

"This place really is beautiful," I said once we were done with our game and had taken to strolling hand in hand along the pier. "We should come back for vacation sometime."

"I'd like that," Louis said softly, turning to look me in the eyes.

I gazed into his eye blue orbs and couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"I just can't believe that we've been together four years and aren't even getting tired of each other, or had more than one or two major arguements."

"Me neither," he murmured, running a hand through my hair as the wind pulled it across my face.

"You're my best friend, Louis," I told him truthfully.

"As you're mine," he replied with a gorgeous smile. "My best friend, my girlfriend, my eventual wife and mother of my children. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," I whispered, and closed the space between us to kiss him. As my arms wound around his neck and his encircled my waist, all I could think about was love. How much I loved him. How much I loved the other boys. How much I loved this experience that God had given to me, traveling the world with the best people I had ever met.

I knew I had no plans of marrying Louis soon, but just the idea that he was all for it made my stomach flip in excitement. The future could be scary at times, but as unwritten as it was, I felt so much comfort in knowing that he would always be there with me, with his arms wrapped around me, protecting me just as much as he was right now.

**Chicago is one of my favorite places in the US. So of course Lila had to love it too. Wasn't the ending just the CUTEST? P.S . this chapter hints towards something that happens later. can you guess what it is...**


	8. Ole!

**WOOHOOO! Blasting some BTR Windows Down...#certifiedrusher rotfl sorry had to get that outta my system. now for what you're here for...**

**Chapter 8 - Ole!**

"Guys?" I called from my spot on the bed in our hotel room. "I'm confused."

It was the next morning in Chicago, and I was lounging in sweats on Louis' and my unmade bed in the hotel right on the beachside. The pier was only a five minute walk away! The boys were milling about our king sized suite: we weren't due to leave until early afternoon, so we were all taking our time getting up and ready for once.

"What's confusing?" Zayn asked, coming through the connecting door and flopping down on his stomach by my feet.

"This." I held up a sheet of paper I had been consulting, which held all the dates for the tour. Everyone we had been to already had been marked off, and I had been finding Chicago and trying to plan the next week in my head when I ran into a roadblock.

Liam wandered over still in pajamas, holding a wrinkled tee. "What's wrong with it?" he echoed Zayn, squinting at the paper.

"It says we have a show in Chicago on June 2nd, which was yesterday, and then the next one isn't until the 8th, in San Diego," I read off.

Silence.

"So?" Zayn asked eventually.

"So! We have a huge gap in the lineup! What's going on for a week?" I asked, leaning closer so our faces were inches apart.

"I just got off the phone with management. We're going to Mexico!" Harry announced, coming in with cell phone in hand.

Mexico?

"Ole!" Niall hollered, running full steam from the walk in closet and taking a flying leap onto the bed, narrowly missing my midsection.

Louis opened the bathroom door a crack. "Guys, careful on that bed, it's sacred ground," he commented before shutting it again.

More silence.

"You mean you...?" Liam managed to get out.

I could feel myself turning red and hid under the covers to avoid answering.

"Aw, GROSS!" Zayn made a retching noise and rolled so he fell off the bed with a flop. Niall followed with multiple gags and pretend noises of death as he fell off the bed too.

"Shut up..." I moaned from under the covers. I could hear Harry laughing hysterically in the background. "You guys suck!"

"Look who's talking!" someone snickered, and more laughter erupted from all corners of the hotel room.

I scrunched deeper under the covers and pulled a pillow over my head, trying to drown out the noise. Never before had I wanted departure to come faster.

/

We boarded a plane for Mexico in Chicago's gorgeous airport, located about a half hour away from the inner city. Usually on flights I take turns sitting next to all the boys, but today I had no hesitation in claiming a spot next to Louis. He didn't seem to mind the company either, immediately putting an arm around me and kissing my hair as I sat down.

I cast a fond glance out the window as the plane taxied down the runway and the huge inner city buildings grew smaller and smaller.

"You really like Chicago, don't you?" Louis murmured in my ear.

I turned to look at him. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "I can just tell."

I looked out the window again. "Yeah, I was surprised at how much I liked it. I always thought I'd just be a New York girl, but I guess I can love more than one city."

"That means we'll just have to come back again!" Louis declared.

I laughed and snuggled against his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lila," he answered, hugging me closer. "I always will."

/

We touched down in Mexico with no problems. The second I stepped off the plane, my hand tucked securely into Louis', the first thing that hit me was the heat. Like a smack in the face. It had been hot out in Chicago, but this was unbearable.

Another thing that was unbearable: the paparazzi.

Being the girlfriend of Louis and the best friend of the whole band, I got treated the same as they all did. I figure that's the reason why we're all so close, we're all going through exactly the same thing. I get support and hate just as much as they do. And as normal as I am, I still get paparazzi shots at the worst times. Including right now.

The flashes of light were blinding and obnoxious as I tried to navigate through the airport, still holding onto Lou for dear life. The shutterbugs has left us alone for the most part in the US and UK, but since I was pretty sure the boys had never been to Mexico, this was new territory that hadn't bee uncovered and I whole have to deal with it just the same.

"You okay?" Louis asked me breathlessly as we finally made it to the car.

I nodded, pushing dark brown hair out of my face. "It's fine, I don't mind."

"I'm sorry you have to go through that," he said, feeling guilty, I could tell.

I gave him a hug. "Don't worry about it. I love you all, and I can handle whatever hold ups happen while we're on this journey. We're in this together, right?"

He smiled back, relieved. "Right."

**Thank you to my one reviewer last time! your guess was very good, i didn't even think of that possibility. so no, that's not what happens. BUT WE SHALL FIND OUT!**  
**for anyone getting bored (like that would happen pshh) hang on a few more chapters. you might like what comes next. hint hint.**

**ALSOOO. i just realized something. eleanor's been coming to mind recently when i've been picturing lila while writing this. i just want people to know that that's NOTT what i have in mind. like the banner states, if lila is to look like anyone (or you can have your own mental picture, what ever floats your boat) she resembles kendall jenner. kind of. i don't even really know what she's supposed to look like. just not like eleanor. even though they have the same hair color.**

**i don't have anything against eleanor, don't go all fangirl crazy defensive on me. she seems very sweet and is very pretty. i just like louis with lila. and chances are, if you're reading this story, you do to. LOULA FTWWW**


	9. Mishaps in Mexico

**Thank you to my two reviewers! I love that you guys like this story. I like it too. =D**

**Chapter 9 - Mishaps in Mexico**

I stumbled into our room and dropped my stuff with a labored sigh. Same old, same old. We were a little under halfway through the tour, and although I loved every second of it, seeing the same bland hotel walls every night was getting a bit irritating. I missed New York.

I clambered into bed and tried to relax as everyone got situated. Expecting Louis and a few others to crawl in bed with me and call it a night, I was surprised when they all began unpacking stylish outfits instead.

"Where are you going?" I asked, bewildered as Louis came out of the closet in a racy black and red number that would've had me drooling if I wasn't so beat.

"Club," he answered, checking his reflection in the mirror.

"Now?" I couldn't wrap my head around it. Hours after we got off a flight, they were going to party? What?

"It's opening night, a special occasion," Louis explained, still focused on the mirror.

"Oh." I guess that made sense. But if it was an event, then why didn't I know about it beforehand? I usually am aware of all tour details.

"You'll be okay without me?" I said, at a loss for the right way to phrase it.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. You look exhausted, love. Get some sleep," he said gently, coming over to kiss my forehead before heading for the door. "Love you, see you in the morning," he called, yanking the door open.

"I love you too, be careful!" I called back, but was cut off as the door slammed shut behind him, leaving me in dead silence to mull over the suspicion that I had potentially just been stood up.

* * *

I was woken up from a deep sleep in the middle of the night, and it wasn't due to jet lag, but the boys coming back. And they were noisy.

A glance at the clock told me it was 3 in the morning, way too late for them to be getting in before a packed day in Mexico in only a few hours. The door flew open, light from the hallway of the hotel streaming in and making me squint in protest. Louis stumbled through the door, looking like a wreck. His hair was disheveled, his face flushed and sweaty, and one of his trademark suspenders down and dragging on the floor behind him.

"There's my Lila!" he exclaimed drowsily, trying to make his way over without completely falling on his face. It wasn't rocket science: he was drunk.

"Lou, you smell awful," I said, irritated. He reeked of alcohol, which annoyed me because he knew it was a major turn off of mine. Well, he usually knew when his brain was on planet Earth.

He didn't answer, just flopped down on top of me on the bed. "Lila, you're the bestest," he slurred face down into my shoulder. "You're always here to be my friend. Although I think you and Harry have sex behind my back."

"Get off," I said, shoving him over to his side of the bed roughly. I was starting to get mad.

"That's not what you said last night!" he chortled gleefully, before falling silent.

I turned over and closed my eyes again. Hopefully, he'd fall asleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up it was morning, and Louis was passed out snoring next to me. Of course.

"Louis, get up, you have interviews in an hour," I said, throwing off the covers and starting my day.

He sat up grumbling and rubbing his eyes. "What happened?" he said blearily, looking around. "Ow, my head," he moaned, dropping his head in his hands.

I didn't feel sorry for him. "Serves you right, having a major hangover on a work day." I flipped through the closet, trying to find an outfit.

"Oh shit, was I drunk last night?" he asked, panicked.

I didn't answer, just continued flipping.

"Oh man, Lila, I'm so sorry," he exclaimed, getting out of bed. He knows how much drunken behavior annoys me. "I wasn't thinking, I just wanted a night out with the boys. Was it bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? Just get ready," I told him.

I turned around to face him as he came closer, seeing genuine guilt and hurt in his eyes. "Lila, please, I'm really sorry. I wish that never happened, I swear."

I sighed. He obviously felt really bad. "I'll let it go, just please be more careful from now on. You seriously pissed me off, babe."

His face lit up upon being forgiven. "Lila, I love you!" he bounded forward, kissing me enthusiastically.

"Go shower," I ordered, shoving him towards the bathroom. "I'll do damage control on the other room."

* * *

Thankfully, the rest of the boys, not including sober Liam, weren't as wasted as Louis had been. I had no idea what went down in that club, but for some reason my Boo had let loose. He still managed to get his act together, headache or not, in time for hotel interviews downstairs. I chose to stay up in the room on my laptop, checking my email and doing another round of the tabs for anything concerning that my boys might need to know about.

Blah, blah, I thought, scrolling through pages of mindless gossip. Harry Styles bulimic, charms the pants off yet another woman. Niall dating Demi Lovato...I knew all this stuff was fake, nothing to be concerned about. Although I might want to warn management about the bulimia thing. That could explode in our faces. I kept scrolling, my mind wandering, when suddenly a familiar face on screen caught my attention.

"Louis Tomlinson's night on the town," read the headline. What?

I held my breath and opened the article.

"One Direction's Louis Tomlinson was out partying in Mexico last night, sans girlfriend Lila Stoneridge and the other members of his band as well. Shocked already? It gets better? Tomlinson left Mexico's hottest new club in the early hours of the morning, boasting a claim that few would be proud to let Mom see. Check out the video below:"

Dare I? I clicked on the video before I could change my mind.

It was a shaky paparazzi video, on the street outside the club. The background was noisy, but Louis was the main focus, all by himself in the outfit I had left him in hours before.

"Louis, where are the other boys? How's Lila?" the paparazzo called.

Louis tripped on screen briefly, before regaining his footing on the sidewalk and looking around blearily before focusing on the camera. My heart sank: he was wasted.

"You see that girl?" he slurred, eyes half shut, pointing back to the club.  
"What girl? Lila?"

Louis didn't answer. "That girl," he said instead. "That girl back there," he laughed. "I fucked her."

"What girl?"

He stopped at one of our cars idling on the street and yanked the door open. "I fucked her!" he said gleefully again, before falling into the car. The video went silent.

**DUN DUNNN. what just happened.**


	10. Trying Times

**Whoa reviews! You guys were all like OH SNAP rotfl I love it. =)**

**Chapter 10 - Trying Times**

Being in a relationship with 1/5 of the globe's hottest boy band was no walk in the park. I had to deal with constant hate on both me and my boys, most of the time for just existing. That was hard, it took a toll on us all. I also had to deal with rumors. Countless times over our four years had Louis and I run into cheating scandals between him and some other girl or claims that we had broken up when nothing was even going slightly wrong. In the past, all these false accusations had only brought us closer. In the beginning of Lou's fame, I used to get nervous and scared, even. But he gently took me aside every time and reminded me of the obvious: there was no proof. It was always a one sentence claim, nothing more. I was the only one he loved, and that was how it was going to stay.

This time, there was proof.

My thoughts were interrupted by the boys coming back from interviews. They'd have a little down time before the final show in Mexico, and I was torn between bringing it up now, right before the show and possibly ruining Louis' good spirit during the concert, or waiting until the next morning and running the risk of letting the anger boil over.

When the door opened and Louis came in followed by Zayn and Harry, my mind flashed back to the previous night, when he had been so wasted, and so inconsiderate. I remembered how angry I was then. And yet I had let it go. I let a lot of things go, I realized. Well this time, he wasn't getting off the hook.

"Hey, baby," he called casually, walking in with Harry and Zayn behind him. "How goes it?"

I sullenly pushed the computer towards him. "Do me this honor Louis, and just tell me the truth. Is it true?"

The joyous smile he had been sporting vanished. "What?"

I started the video. No matter how painful it would be for me to hear him say those words again, I had to show him what he had done.

His blue eyes traveled over the screen, taking in the video. "I fucked her!" he had said gleefully on screen. Like it was a joke. But I knew, looking at him now, that this wasn't a joke. My heart sank into my stomach as realization clouded over his features. It was all coming back to him. It was all true. He hooked up with someone else at that club the previous night, and didn't even remember it by the time he got back to me. What a sick thing to do.

The video ended. "Lila, this isn't what it looks like," he pleaded, searching for my eyes.

"So it's true," I said dully, staring down at the sheets.

"Oh, man..." Zayn said quietly. Even the man of many girlfriends knew this wasn't good.

I got scared. What was happening? What had happened to my baby? Where was the boy I loved?

"Do you have an explanation?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"I, uh..." Louis was at a loss for words. "I..." He dropped his head and sighed. "...no."

In other words, he was pleading the fifth. I felt like I was going to throw up.

I nodded. "Fine." My tone was icy now. I pushed the covers off and slid off the bed, brushing past Louis abruptly as he stood panic stricken, like a statue.

"Goodnight," I said abruptly, stomping over to the next door, Liam and Niall's room. I slammed the connecting door as hard as I could, not caring about other people in the hotel for once, before turning around to meet a confused Liam and Niall.

All it took was one look at their faces for me to burst into tears and run straight for Liam. I could hold it together on my own pretty well, and take care of others as needed, but tonight, I needed Daddy Direction. My world had come crashing down in a matter of minutes, and all the betrayal and hurt I was feeling towards Louis was overwhelming me. It was horrible.  
I threw my arms around Liam's neck and sobbed into his collar bone hysterically.

"Okay Lila, it's okay," he said soothingly, wrapping his arms around me comfortingly. I could sense a nervous edge to his tone; he had no idea what was going on. If he had come flying into my room in a full out mess with no warning, I'd be pretty freaked too.

Somehow, he managed to get me over to the bed in the state I was in and sit me down. I desperately wanted to compose myself enough to tell him what was going on, but once I started crying I just couldn't stop. I just buried my face in his shoulder and sobbed hysterically, inconsolably. Liam rubbed my back and let me cry, not saying a word.

I felt another hand on my back, and knew Niall had come over to tentatively try to help. Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Niall, can you get that?" Liam asked gently, shifting his weight.

The blonde went over to open the connecting door I had slammed moments prior, and I heard Harry come in and talk to Niall in a low voice.

"What happened?" Liam asked over my shoulder, a slight stern edge in his voice.

"Louis' done a bad thing," Harry said gravely, coming in closer.

I continued to sob relentlessly.

"Dare I ask?" Liam said hesitantly.

Harry paused. "Remember last night how he was missing for a bit? And how he wasn't...sober?"

Liam must have nodded, because Harry kept going.

"Well, he went off with this girl to the back of the club and they...hooked up. And Lou told the paps on the way home. And it made the web. And..." he trailed off, looking at me, I suppose. "Lila found out."

"I see." Liam's tone was calm, but upset. I knew he was mad at Louis just as much as I was.

"Lila, sweetie, can you try to calm down a little? Take a deep breath," he advised, helping me sit up.

With some words of encouragement I managed to compose myself to a degree a few minutes later, my sobs diminishing to sniffles and shaky breaths as I sat on Liam's lap, with his arms around me. My hands were clutched firmly in Niall's and Harry's for support.

"Now," Liam said gently. "Tell me everything."

**If you didn't love Liam for some ungodly reason before reading this, you have to now, right?**


	11. San Diego Sorrows

**Hey all,**

**So I've received the first of I'm sure many lovely reviews pertaining to the fact that technically, this story isn't allowed on this website. Fear not! I have prepared for this. The exact same story lies on onedirectionfanfiction .com, under the pen name girl-who-eats-carrots. ****Soooo, if you wake up one morning and I'm not here, this story isn't here, or I haven't updated in a million years without explanation, check there and see if that solves the problem.**

**Chapter 11 - San Diego Sorrows**

Slowly, piece by piece, the whole story came out. How mad I had been when he came home that night, but how I let it go anyways. Then how later, I had found the video, and upon showing it to him, his face had told me everything. It was true. After four years together, I had been cheated on.

Another knock came on the door.

"If that's Louis I don't want to see him," I said bitterly, turning into Liam's shoulder again. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Harry answered. It was Zayn.

"I talked to Louis," he said, coming over and sitting down across from me.

I turned to face him. "Yeah?"

Zayn took my hand. "He says he didn't even remember hooking up with that girl until you showed him the video. Then it all came flooding back to him. He feels really bad, Lila. He's practically in tears in the other room."

"I don't care," I said abruptly. I saw Harry wince out of the corner of my eye. That was harsh.

Yet another knock came on the door, but this time it was the front entrance to the room.

"Guys, we have to leave for the venue in five," a producer called from the hallway.

"We'll meet you downstairs!" Niall called, getting up.

"I'm sorry this happened right before the show, guys," I said, tearing up again.

"Don't worry about it," Zayn said gently, kissing my forehead before getting up and joining Niall by the door.

"I'm gonna get Louis," Harry said, trudging back to the other room.

"You gonna be okay here by yourself?" Liam asked, rubbing my back.

I nodded. "You guys do the show, I'm fine."

"I'm really sorry, Lila," he said sadly, kissing my cheek.

I moved up towards the top of the bed. "Love you, Liam."

"Love you too," he replied, making his way towards the door.

"We love you, Lila!" Niall called. I heard the door open.

"Love you Nialler!" I yelled back, before turning on the TV and searching for Legally Blonde on the hotel rent list, about yet another woman scorned.

* * *

My eyes shot open at the sound of a door opening. What was going on? Oh yeah, the boys were coming back from the concert. I must have fallen asleep.

I dozed for a while, hearing the usual pattern of them all getting ready for bed, before someone climbed over me and got under the covers.

"Babe?" I asked sleepily, turning over and looking for Louis.

There was a pause. "It's Harry," came his voice comfortingly.

Suddenly, it all came back to me. Louis had cheated on me.

Before I knew what was happening a sob had escaped my mouth and tears were clouding my vision. I had never felt so hurt in my life, especially after forgetting what had happened and then having it all come back. It just wasn't real, was it?

Harry wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I welcomed the comfort, turning into his chest and trying to compose myself. He didn't seem to mind, just rubbed my back soothingly and rested his head on top of mine.

"Go to sleep, Lila," he whispered. "Things will get better, I promise."

* * *

I woke up the next morning in Harry's arms. It was weird, considering I couldn't remember the last time I had woken up next to someone besides Louis. Another pang of sadness hit me. Who knew if I would ever wake up next to Louis again?

"Morning, Lila," Harry said softly from above me.

"Morning..." Even though I had just woken up, I still felt drained.

"Ready to fly to San Diego today?" he asked gently.

No, I wanted to say. But the tour wasn't going to stop for me.

"Yeah, let's get ready."

* * *

An hour later, I was downstairs in the hotel lobby with Zayn and Niall, waiting for the car that would take us to the airport. We all usually joked around with each other, someone gallivanting across the lobby and hurdling over suitcases. But the tension in the air today was huge, especially when the elevate dinged ominously and Louis stepped out, suitcase in hand. His blue eyes scanned the room, looking for me.

I couldn't bear to see him right now. "Niall, can we wait outside?" I asked quietly.

"Of course," he answered, putting a hand on my lower back and leading me out to the sidewalk as Zayn went over to talk to Louis.

The car ride to the airport was just as awkward. I sat next to Niall, looking out the window and trying not to focus on the silence that hung in the air. What was happening to our group?

On the plane I sat next to Liam. "Hang in there, love," he said comfortingly. "It'll get better."

I rested my head on his shoulder as the plane started for San Diego, California. "I hope do, Liam. I really do."

* * *

The hotel in California was nice, but too quiet without Louis to laugh with. I realized for the first time since our fight that I missed him. Before, all I had felt was just hate, sadness, and betrayal. But now that my initial pain had passed, I missed him a lot, and was sad and frustrated that it wasn't as easy as just letting him back into my life.

I sighed and plopped down on the bed I was to now share with Niall. Room assignments had been all turned around too, and now I was bunking with the blonde, while Zayn and Liam took the second room and Harry volunteered to sleep with Louis.

My phone buzzed by my side, and I picked it up.

"can we talk?" A text from Louis.

I hesitated, not sure what to do. "i dont rlly want to see you rite now," I wrote back. Might as well be honest.

His reply came a few minutes later. "lila, u need 2 hear me out. plz."

I gave a groan and fell backwards onto the bed, grabbing the nearest pillow and pulling it over my face. This isn't happening...

"Something wrong?" Niall asked from across the room.

I wordlessly held out my phone as he came over to the side of the bed, and let him read the message.

"What are you scared of, Lila?" he asked gently, sitting on the side of the bed and rubbing my arm.

"Nothing," came my muffled reply from under the pillow. "I just don't want to deal with him right now."

"Lila," Niall gently took the pillow off my face. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I stared up at the ceiling, trying not to cry as I felt hot tears start to blur my vision. "I'm...I'm scared that he's getting tired of me. That...if I just take him back, he won't realize how bad a thing he did to me." I sat up and looked at Niall, the tears coming down. "I'm scared of losing him, Niall."

The blonde opened his arms and let me rest on his shoulder. I wasn't even that sad, just emotionally drained, and I needed someone to lean on.

"If you're scared of losing him, then why don't you talk to him? He's giving you a chance, Lila." Niall rested his cheek on top of my head and rubbed my back.

"I just can't look at him, Niall. It makes me feel like I'm going to throw up. It's not real, is it? After four years, he goes off and has sex with someone else? This can't be happening to me right now. I don't see the boy I love anymore." I shut my eyes and buried my face in his neck, just done with it all.

"I understand..." Niall said after a moment. "And I hate to tell you this, but avoiding him isn't ever going to make things better."

I looked up at him. "Will you and the others come with me, Niall? Help me talk to him? I can't do it by myself."

He kissed my forehead. "Of course."

I gave a sigh of relief and put my head back down on his collarbone. "Thanks, Nialler. You're amazing."

"So are you, girl. You're a real trooper. And I'm really, really sorry that you're going through this."


	12. Confrontation

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. :)**

**Chapter 12 - Confrontation**

Niall stood up and took my hand, leading me to the connecting door this hotel had to Liam and Zayn's room. My mind was whirling as he knocked, then turned the knob and led me in.

"What's going on?" Liam asked, looking up from his suitcase.

"We're staging an intervention," Niall told him, continuing across the room to knock on Louis and Harry's door.

"A what?" Zayn poked his head out of the bathroom.

"Lila and Louis are going to talk this out, and she needs our support. Come on," Niall said, opening the door and leading me in the last of our rooms. Liam and Zayn followed.

Harry was on the couch, bent over his laptop. I hesitantly scanned the room, my eyes falling on Louis as he rested on the bed, phone in hand. Was he still waiting for me to text him back? My stomach flipped over upon seeing him. Niall, sensing this, squeezed my hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" Louis asked quietly. It was a little weird for me to hear his voice, considering we hadn't talked in days. It had been the longest we had ever gone without talking, I realized sadly.

"Helping you two work this out," Niall said confidently, sitting me down on the couch next to Harry and then taking the remaining spot to my left. Zayn and Liam joined Louis on the bed, three against three.

It was silent for a moment. This being my first fight with Louis, I had no idea what to do, and suddenly felt very vulnerable and awkward.

"Does anyone have anything to say?" Liam asked gently, trying to get the ball rolling.

"I do," Louis said, tossing his phone aside and sitting up. "Lila, you have no idea how sorry I am about what I did to you. I was drunk, I was stupid, and it's hurting me more than it's hurting you to know I betrayed you like that. I would NEVER do something like that to you on purpose. You have to know that. Would I have given you four years of my life if I felt otherwise?"

Tears started to drip down my face as he spoke to me. "I know you're sorry, Lou," I said, trying to fight back full on sobs. "I just don't know what to do yet."

He bit his lip. "I can promise you that I'm never doing something like that ever again. Things are going to change, starting now. I can't stand to see you like this." Zayn rested a hand on his forearm understandingly.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, yet I continued to stare at the floor as my vision blurred. "You just really scared me, Louis. I feel like I don't know you anymore."

He was dumbfounded. "What are you talking about? Of course you know me! I love you!"

"Why would you do something like that if you really love me?" I shot back, my anger rising.

"I told you, I didn't even remember it! If I would take it back, I would, but I can't! I said I was sorry, Lila! It's killing me, being like this!" His voice was steadily rising too.

This in turn made me more scared. Louis had never yelled at me before. "Lou, she's upset," Harry said, putting an arm around me as I continued to cry.

He stared in disbelief. "And I'm not allowed to be upset? The girl I love won't take me back and I can't even fight for her!" he yelled.

"Louis, calm down," Liam said firmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. I continued to cry, as silence rang once again in the room.

Louis finally gave a sigh. "What do you want from me, Lila? I'll do anything, I swear," he pleaded hoarsely.

I scrubbed away tears angrily. "Just leave me alone, okay? I don't know what I fucking want. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I've never been cheated on before, I've never been in a 4 year relationship before, and I've never gotten a manual for how to manage life being the only girl on tour with the world's hottest boy band. I honestly don't want to see you right now. Looking at you makes me feel sick, and then I want to cry because of that. I just..." I dropped my head, exhausted. "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

Silence. "Are you breaking up with me?" Louis asked.

I paused. "I don't know," I said, before pushing off the couch and going back to my room. I ignored the voices calling for me, being too angry and confused and homesick to care. Wanting to be alone, I locked the door behind me and then fell into bed, exhausted and wishing my problems would just go away. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Louis' bright eyes and wide smile floating through my hazy sleep state, and another warm tear rolling down my cheek.

* * *

I stared dully at the ceiling upon waking up hours later. Did we just...break up for good?

Four years and my virginity. That's what I had given Louis. When we started dating I was 15, and just wanted a companion. He became my best friend, the person I could talk to about anything. The one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Although now, I wasn't so sure anymore.

I sat up with a frustrated sigh. How the hell were we ever going to work things out at this rate? I talk to him like Niall says I have to, and we just wind up yelling at each other. I _knew_ that was going to happen.

I got off the bed and unlocked the connecting door. It was getting later, and Niall would need to come back in to get ready for the show that night. I really hoped my issues with Louis weren't affecting their performances on stage. I was too scared to look online and see what fans thought. The last thing I needed was more hate right now - that would drive me to my breaking point for sure, and the tour was barely half way over.

Niall pushed the door open. "Hey, Lila," he said softly.

"Hi..."

He hesitated. "I'm sorry that didn't work out."

"It's fine, Niall," I said tiredly, giving him a weak smile. "I just don't want to talk about it anymore."

He nodded. "Okay."

Silence.

"We have to get going," he continued. "You gonna be okay? We miss having you down at the shows with us."

"I'm fine baby, thank you. I'm going to turn in early. Jetlag..."

"Okay. We leave for Vegas tomorrow afternoon," Niall informed me, heading for the front door.

My heart sank. Vegas was one of the stops that Louis and I had most been looking forward to exploring together. "Thanks for the warning, Nialler."

"Bye," the door slammed behind him, leaving me in silence again. Too much silence for anyone associated with One Direction, if you ask me.


	13. A Lesson in Forgiveness

**Chapter 13**

Sunlight coming from behind the blinds woke me the next morning. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, still feeling exhausted even though I'd had a solid night's sleep. In a word, I was not enjoying life to it's fullest at the moment. It was hard to do so without Louis around for motivation.

Niall was passed out in the other bed the room had. I checked the digital clock on the nightstand between us - it was 8:30 am. God knows what time my body was still on, after being in Mexico and Chicago before that. I felt fully rested regardless, so I quietly got up.

The soft sunlight from outside was beckoning to me. The room had a sliding door on the far side leading to a small balcony overlooking the beautiful San Diego scenery. I stopped in my tracks and cocked my head at the door in interest. The boys never usually went out on their hotel balconies for fear of being noticed by fans, but since it was so early and I was the only one up...

I tiptoed over to the door and gently pushed it open, welcoming the salty air from the nearby beach on my face. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me, being careful not to wake Niall. Then I lowered myself onto one of the 2 lounge chairs and inhaled deeply. Awkward silence was one thing, but there was something about fresh air that I really appreciated, especially in a time where I just wanted to clear my head.

I leaned back against the chair and breathed deeply again, taking in the view. We really did visit some pretty places when traveling together.

My solace was interrupted by the sound of the screen door behind me sliding open again. "I had a feeling you'd be out here," a voice said softly. I didn't even turn around, knowing who it was.

"6th sense, Liam?" I replied as he sat down on the chair next to me.

"Don't think so," he said, looking out at the view with me. "I just know when something's not right."

I shrugged. "I'm doing okay."

"If you say so."

I blinked rapidly as my throat started to constrict and tears welled up. I hadn't been up for 5 minutes and already I was crying. What gives.

"Tell me what I should do, Liam. I don't even know anymore, I'm so confused and I need help," I pleaded, turning to face him.

Liam sighed and turned to face me, taking both my hands. "Life tests us sometimes, Lila. No one ever said relationships were easy. But it's important to forgive. And I know it's hard, especially when we've been hurt. We don't want to seem weak or spineless. And I know you've let Louis get away with some things in the past that have bothered you, and that's why you're coming down hard on him this time. He deserved it, he did a bad thing. But take it from someone who's seen you two together for the past 4 years of his life: he still loves you. He never stopped. And I know, Lila, that you still love him."

I nodded through my tears.

"Is that worth taking him back?" Liam asked softly, taking my hands.

I nodded again.

"Okay." Liam leaned forward and wrapped me in a hug as I dried my tears on his shoulder. "You're a wonderful girl, Lila. And Louis' a wonderful guy. You deserve each other, and you deserve to have a wonderful future. Together."

* * *

I knocked softly on Louis' and Harry's door before entering and looking around. Harry was still asleep in his bed, but Louis was awake in the other one, sitting up and looking out his own balcony through the screen door.

"Can we talk?" I asked timidly as he turned around to see who it was.

I could see the wheels turning in his head, contemplating on how to respond. "Yeah," he said finally, standing up.

I walked past him and opened the screen door to his balcony. "Let's go outside."

* * *

We both dropped down on chairs identical to the ones Liam and I had been on moments earlier. For a second, there was silence. Then I spoke.

"I'm ready to listen now, Louis. And I promise to keep this calm and rational if you will," I said carefully. I brought my gaze up to his blue eyes, and was immediately lost in them. He could see I was trying, I knew. And that gave me more confidence.

"I don't want to rehash all the details and everything that was said earlier," he told me. "But I feel like I need to say that...I know it may have seemed weird to you that we were heading out to a club without warning, and I'm sorry you didn't know about that beforehand. It was just randomly decided. I didn't know it would annoy you that much, and I'm sorry about that, Lila."

I nodded. "I accept your apology. Thank you, Louis."

"I'm not done yet," he said softly, with a small smile. "I'm sorry I came home wasted. I should never have done that to you. You don't deserve it, and I didn't deserve to be forgiven the next morning. You deserve better than me, Lila. Bottom line is, I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

His voice caught on the end of the sentence, and I noticed he was starting to choke up.

"Everything I said on the pier in Chicago is true, Lila. I want to be your husband someday. Be the father of your children. There's nothing I would love more than to spend the rest of my life with you." A single tear dripped down his cheek.

"Louis..." I reached out and smoothed the tear away.

"You have no idea how bad I feel," he said, looking down again.

"I've never seen you like this," I admitted, reaching out to rub his arm. "And I can see that by doing this, you hurt yourself just as much as you hurt me. And that's punishment enough. I'm sorry that I was so harsh on you earlier. That was uncalled for, and I shouldn't do that to the ones I love."

"So you'll take me back?"

I nodded. "You made a mistake. And it did hurt me, a lot. But I'm going to accept it as a mistake, because I love you, and I know you realize that it was the wrong thing to do. And it will never happen again."

"Never," Louis promised.

"Good, because I missed you a lot," I said, leaning forward to hug him.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, baby," I said back, as we pulled apart and he leaned in to kiss me sweetly. "Thank you for being you."

**Aww yayyy happy ending! I know you guys were dying lolz, I wanted to drag this arguement out a lot longer actually, but the tour must go on and one can only write so much angst before it becomes repetitive. So they're together again!**

**Question: anyone a hardcore larry shipper like me? let me know...**


	14. Fabulous Las Vegas

**If anyone out there is a Larry fan and would be interested, I'm starting another story solely on onedirectionfanfiction .com, about the evolution of Elounor and how in my mind, she is in fact a placeholder (although a very nice placeholder!) I'm not putting it up here because of reasons...if you're curious here's the link! / v ie ws to ry. p hp ?si d= 316 37 (put onedirectionfanfiction .com first)**

**On another note...the trailer for this story is finished! AHH! It took me foreverrr but I LOVEE how it turned out and I hope you guys like it too! - /w atch?v =Jsj FpRo OvmE (put youtube first, take out spaces yadda yadda)**

**Chapter 14 - Fabulous Las Vegas**

"Heeey! Look who's made nice again!" Harry said gleefully, opening the screen door a crack and catching me and Louis in an er, heated make out that had escalated from our first kiss as a couple again.

Usually, this would have resulted in me claiming invasion of privacy and chasing him around with a pillow until he had been beaten senseless. But today, I was too happy to care.

"I'm just happy to have my Boo Bear back again," I smiled, throwing an arm over Louis' shoulders as we stood up.

He kissed my cheek. "I missed you, love."

"It was like 2 days, people," Harry objected.

"Gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Thin ice, Styles," I warned.

"Yeah, you're just jealous that you don't have me all to yourself anymore," Louis said as we went back inside their room.

Before Harry could make a comeback, the door opened and the other three came in.

"All better?" Zayn asked hesitantly.

I nodded. "All better."

"Good. I didn't know how much more of this I could take!" Niall exclaimed.

Liam grinned. "Well. Now that that's all settled, let's get moving, people. Las Vegas is waiting for the One Direction Up All Night tour!"

Various whoops and hollers echoed across the room as everyone split to began packing. Liam was right: we had one show in Nevada before heading to Arizona. My stomach flipped in excitement. Now that Louis and I had made up, we could finally enjoy Las Vegas together, and I couldn't have been happier.

"I'm gonna get ready, babe," I told Louis, looking into his blue eyes.

"Don't take too long," he smiled, kissing me once more before letting me go back to Niall's and my room to get ready to depart from California.

* * *

Everyone was ready to go about a half hour later, and as we were leaving the rooms to go downstairs, I found myself beside Liam walking down the hallway, trailing behind Niall and Zayn. Louis and Harry had taken the front for the trip to the elevator, being their usual goofy selves.

"Ready for bus life again?" he asked me with a grin.

"Surprisingly, yes," I answered with a laugh, before growing quiet. "Li, thank you so much."

He smiled gently. "You're welcome, Lila."

"I really mean it. You're so sweet and caring and just make things better all the time. We're all so lucky to have you and we love you very much. I hope you know that."

"Of course I do," he said, pulling me into his side as we walked down the hallway. "You guys mean just as much to me. I love you and Louis and I want you guys to have the time of your life together. It's the least I can to do help make amends. You guys enjoying each other's company is enough of a reward."

I tipped my head up and kissed him on the cheek. "Love you, Li."

"Love you too, Lila," he answered, kissing the top of my head as we reached the elevator.

* * *

The bus was waiting for us outside the hotel. I hadn't seen it since we left Chicago, and was in a way excited to have it back. Sure, living on it for days on end with 5 boys got a little tedious and annoying, but the bus had so many great memories on it, I was ready to jump back into that lifestyle.

I think the others agreed, because they all cheered excitedly upon seeing it, voicing my inner thoughts as they tended to do often. One by one, they all hopped up the steps and charged back into the bunks to start setting up camp again. Louis was the last of them to get on, right before me. He turned around once climbing the stairs and gave me a cheeky grin, extending his hand.

"Your carriage, ma'am," he said with a smile.

I took his hand and allowed him to help me up the stairs into the bus. "Thank you, love."

"Anything for my best girl."

* * *

"Hello, Vegas!" I cheered as the bus entered the strip. It's such a great place: everyone is just so happy, and even at three in the morning the whole long street is just a party and a carnival atmosphere.

Us six had immediately resumed our usual travel positions once the bus was in motion, claiming our own corner of the vehicle to relax in. I was by my favorite window, gazing out at the scenery like usual.

"Wasn't the Hangover here?" Zayn wondered, coming to the front of the bus and plopping down across from me.

"Don't get any ideas, I'm not paying bail," I warned, before turning to look back out the window again.

"Paying bail for who?" Liam asked, sticking his head out from the partition dividing bunks from sitting area.

"Anyone who gets drunk and either has a baby, looses a tooth or a band member or marries a stripper in the morning," I replied.

Harry, was sitting next to me on his laptop, pulled out an earbud. "Stripper?"

"Hush," I said automatically.

"Niall, we're in Vegas!" Zayn yelled towards the back of the bus. Niall tended to hole up in a cave with his laptop and zone out from the world sometimes, which I completely understood. We all need quiet time, don't we?

"VIVA LAS VEGAAAS!" Louis screeched, coming hurtling out of the bunks and collapsing on top of me.

"That excited, huh?" I laughed, pushing brown locks out of his face as he glanced up at me with a goofy grin.

"You bet. There's so much to do here!" he said eagerly, moving to sit on my other side, so I was between him and Harry.

"We all know who you want to do, Louis," Harry mumbled, still looking at his computer. I punched him in the arm.

"We still have a concert, you know," Liam reminded.

"Yeah yeah, but we're here to enjoy the sights, too!" Louis exclaimed. I tried to ignore Harry's snicker as Niall emerged from the depths of the bus.

"Aw, sweet, we're here! I was reading up on the restaurants," Niall informed us, lounging next to Zayn. Liam eventually came forth and rounded out our group.

"Typical Nialler," Zayn teased, earning a swat from the blonde.

"He does have a point," I said, turning sideways to put my legs across Louis' lap and lean into Harry's side. "Vegas has some great restaurants. And if we only have limited time here, we should probably pick a good one or two to check out first."

Niall shot Zayn a pointed look. "See?"

All Zayn could do was smile.

* * *

Thankfully, the impending arguement over what place to choose for our late afternoon Vegas was taken away, as management had already made plans for dinner at Gordon Ramsay Steak in Paris, Las Vegas.

"There's a Paris in Vegas?" Liam wrinkled his nose, confused.

"It's just a hotel and restaurant," I explained. "And they have an Effiel Tower, too."

"Wow. Let's go to the top of that!" Louis said. "I've always wanted to kiss you at the top of the Eiffel Tower."

Sounds of gagging ensued like usual.

"It's not the real Eiffel Tower, Lou," I informed him.

"Meh, it's a practice round!" he said, giving me that boyish smile I loved so much.

"Gordon Ramsay's from our turf!" Harry added. "Wonder if we'll get to meet him."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Louis said.

"Either way, we should all look presentable," Liam said, asserting authority as usual. The bus has just pulled up to our hotel, the Venetian. "Let's all check in, and get ready to go."

* * *

Soon we arrived at the Steak house, avoiding the melee of fans by sneaking through the kitchen (shh!) and getting a special table in the far corner of the restaurant.

"Oh, shit!" I said, hiding behind Louis as a familiar figure began coming over to us.

"What?"

"That's Gordon Ramsay!"

"So? Why are you hiding?"

"I watch Hell's Kitchen, Lou! He's MEAN to people!"

"Aw, stop. That's all for the TV, you'll be fine," Louis said, prying me out from behind him as Ramsay himself appeared in front of us.

"One Direction, how are you?" he greeted pleasantly, in an accent matching theirs. He seemed nice enough, which was only confirmed when Niall insisted on a hug.

"A man after my heart, with this respect for food!" he had joked.

The chef laughed and easily returned the hug, before glancing around the table and resting his eyes on me. "And who's this?" he asked curiously.

"My girlfriend, Lila," Louis informed, hugging me close.

"And our official best friend and road dog," Harry added.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lila."

"You too, Mr. Ramsay."

"You're not from Britain?" he inquired, noting my accent.

I shook my head. "No, I live in New York."

"Ahh." He turned to look at the others. "You're lucky to have her, boys. Someone to keep you grounded."

"Ain't that the truth!" Zayn said, earning laughter from us all.

"Enjoy your night, everyone," Gordon said with a wave, and he was off.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Louis asked, squeezing me around the waist.

And it hadn't been. Something I was slowly learning as a part of One Direction: I got all the same perks they did, including meeting other celebrities. This life could get annoying sometimes, but I certainly was living it in the fast lane.

**Wow long chapter for you guys! Cool things planned for the future of this story...we're rolling along on this tour! (P.S. I happen to be addicted to Hell's Kitchen and when I learned that the guys met Gordon I had to throw that in here. I'd probably be just as scared as Lila. The guy's intense!)**


	15. Preludes, Pain and Problems

**Hey lovies, long time no see! I got only one review for the last chapter, is everyone ok? Hm...**

**I posted the link to the trailer for this story in the last chapter. Please check it out and let me know what you think! I made it myselff! :)))**

**Chapter 15**

Our hotel in Las Vegas, the Venetian, was gorgeous. I had no problem setting in to the big room Louis and I were given, which was for once separate from the other guys. He begged me to come down and see their show, but I was just so drained from the past few days that I regretfully opted out, both of us knowing that there would be plenty more shows on this tour for me to see. Instead, I climbed into the huge fluffy bed and turned on the TV, finding I Love Lucy re runs immediately.

5 or 6 episodes later, I heard the door to our suite opening, and Louis coming in. He smiled upon seeing me across the room. "Lila kisses like no one can," he sang along to the show's theme song, changing Lucy's name to mine. "She's my Mrs. and I'm her man..."

I smiled. "I'm your Mrs?"

"You betcha," he said, climbing over the foot of the bed to kiss me. I smiled against his mouth and reached for the suspenders he still had on from the last act, yanking them off. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, the sun was up, and Louis was asleep inches away from my face, his breath tickling my nose with every exhale. I smiled and stroked his cheek, brushing hair out of his eyes. His ice blue orbs fluttered open upon my touch.

"Morning, love," I told him.

He smiled upon seeing me. "Last night was incredible."

"Can't argue with that," I agreed. "I feel like this is the honeymoon suite."

"Maybe it will be someday," he said mischievously.

"Oh Louis, I missed you," I laughed, intertwining our fingers together.

"It's nice to have you back, my girl," he sighed contentedly.

It was nice to _be_ back.

* * *

The good times didn't last. We were back on the bus traveling to Arizona for a show when I heard a moan of pain from the back den. Glancing up from my latest book, I looked around. The bus was silent: Harry and Zayn were sleeping, and Niall and Liam were watching a movie with headphones on in the bunks.

"Boo?" I called hesitantly.

No answer except another whimper. I tossed my book aside and hopped off the bunk, heading to the den to figure out what was wrong.

"Louis?" I pushed the swinging door open to find him sitting on the couch, clutching the side of his head.

"What the hell is wrong?" I sat down next to him, anxious.

"I've had headache for hours, so I went back here to lie down and just watch some TV and let it pass. And I just went to sit up and my ears are killing me. Especially the right."

I blinked. "Your ears?"

He cried again. "I swear I'm going deaf."

"You're not going deaf, love," I told him, rubbing his shoulder. "You're a musician. They're all a little hard of hearing."

"This has never happened to me before, Lila," Louis bit his lip. "I don't know what's wrong and it just hurts so bad."

"Want me to call your mom?" I offered, knowing Jay was a nurse and could offer advice in any situation.

He nodded, resting his head carefully on my chest and wrapping his arms around me as I pulled out my cell phone and dialed, rubbing his back with my free hand.

"Hi, Jay!" I greeted upon his mother's answer.

"Lila my dearest, how are you? How's the tour?!"

"Everything's going smoothly," I answered, not sure how much of our fight she had been notified of. It was all in the past, anyways. "Louis isn't feeling too hot, actually, and I was wondering if I could get some expert medical advice on his condition."

"He's not?" Jay's tone turned worried. "Can he talk to me?"

"You wanna talk to her?" I murmured down to him.

He shook his head no and buried his face into my collarbone more. "It hurts, Lila..."

"Okay, okay." I picked up the phone again. "He's complaining of a really bad earache that stemmed from a headache. He doesn't really want to talk to anyone, and I'm not sure what to do."

"Make sure he gets rest and notifies management of this before the show tonight," Jay ordered. "Has he been wearing his equipment?"

Something clicked in my head. "Louis, have you been wearing your in ears recently?" I asked suspiciously.

There was a pause. "Maybe..." he muttered, muffled by my skin.

I sighed. "Louis Tomlinson, you know those things reduce noise levels like no other. Why do you take them out all the time? This is why you're in pain!"

"Lila, I can't hear the music well with those stupid things in! And I like hearing our fans sing back. Why do I need earplugs?"

"Because you're sitting on me complaining of ear pain," I told him, picking up the phone. "I think the mystery has been solved," I told Jay.

"You take such good care of him while he's away, Lila. Thank you," his mother told me gratefully.

"I hope he'd do the same for me! I'll tell management and keep you updated. Thanks, Jay."

"Thank you, sweetie. Sending you love from here in Doncaster!"

"Love you, too," I told her, before signing off and looking down at Louis. He was fast asleep on my chest.

"What am I going to do with you, baby?" I whispered softly, stroking his hair before resting my cheek on the top of his head and closing my eyes, too.

**I feel so bad that Lou is having this issue as of now! Once I heard about it I thought it would make a great addition to a filler chapter, like this one. I hope he feels better, and starts wearing those little buggies again. (Although it's such a major turn on when he pulls them out, I want him to be safe and not in pain.) And I know the timing is way off in story compared to reality, but who cares. lmk what you think!**


	16. Solitude and Surprises

**Trailer? Any comments?**

**Chapter 16 - Solitude and Surprises**

I dozed on and off with Louis for the next hour or so, until I felt him stir underneath me.

"Feel better?" I asked gently as he sat up, blinking.

He shrugged. "A little."

I watched him get up off the couch and head for the front of the bus, knowing he was getting his act together for the fast approaching show.

"Take some Tylenol!" I called up to him.

"Yeah, yeah," came the lazy reply.

I smiled and pulled out my phone to call management and let them know of the situation. Once leaving them a message (no one ever hardly picked up), I stood up and went to go find Louis again.

"I left management a message," I told him upon spotting him sitting sideways on the front lounge couch with his back to me, looking out the window.

"Thanks," he said dully, not breaking his gaze outside.

I scooted up to him and let him rest the back of his head on my chest as I wrapped my arms loosely around his frame from behind. "What are you thinking about...?" I whispered, leaning down to kiss his cheek gently.

He sighed in frustration. "It just sucks that I still have to go on tonight even though I feel like crap. And I don't mind, I love doing shows and I don't want to sit out even one. But this job gets hard sometimes."

"I understand, baby," I said quietly, rocking him back and forth softly. "It'll get better. Start wearing your in ears again, management knows all about this, and you have 5 people here that love you and will take care of you. You're not alone, I promise."

He didn't reply, just sighed again and leaned more into my touch.

"On the bright side, I'm definitely coming to the show tonight. I want to keep an eye on you," I revealed.

"Really? You'll come?!" Louis turned around in my arms and beamed. "Lila, that's great! I haven't seen you at a show in forever!"

His eyes were literally shining. I had no idea that being at their shows was that important to him. But now that I knew it was, maybe he'd start wearing his equipment and stop being lazy if I was there more.

"Yeah, I haven't seen that same old set in forever, too," I teased, kissing him lightly. "But you guys always knock it out of the park, so I'm excited too."

Our quiet time was interrupted by the other boys coming out of their caverns and loudly joining at the front of the bus. We were fast approaching the venue, and they knew it.

"Guys, can you keep it down?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. "Boo isn't feeling too well."

"He's not?" Liam's features were laced with concern as he appeared in front of me. "What's wrong?"

"Earache," Louis confessed.

"It's really bothering him," I added.

"Have you contacted management?" Harry asked, concerned as well.

"Yes, Haz, it's all under control."

"Are you gonna be okay for tonight, man?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Louis answered, sitting up just in time to be tackled by a hug from Harry. "Oof! Harry, it's not that bad!" He grinned as the younger boy buried his face in Louis' collarbone.

"Well, I hope you feel better, man," Niall finished, dropping down on the couch beside me.

"Me too. And Lila's gonna come see us tonight, guys!" Louis said excitedly.

"All right, Lila!" They all cheered as I tried not to blush. At least after 2 years they were still always happy to see me.

* * *

The show went fine, and I could see that even though Louis was in pain, he was still thrilled to be surrounded by the love of his fans and the music. A few days passed, during which we traveled back to California and took some leisure time in between shows, mostly so Louis could rest. I being old faithful spent most of my spare time by his side as he slept or watched TV, either reading or dozing or just keeping him company. His mother had been calling repeatedly too, as well as management asking for updates, so I served as the phone pad and answering machine as well. Nurse Lila, at your service.

Louis' condition slowly got better, and by the end of our 2nd day off, he was back to his normal self that we were careful to watch around any Red Bull. To celebrate, we all took to the hotel pool, and while Harry and Niall horsed around in the water, Zayn, Louis and I got comfy on the lounge chairs in the sun, since Louis couldn't swim due to his still healing infection.

I had just closed my eyes and started to relax in the sun when I heard Liam's voice from above me. "Lila, I've got a surprise for you!"

I warily opened my eyes and shielded them from the bright sun, hoping that no one was waiting with a bucket of water. "What, Liam?" That's when I noticed someone standing behind him. I shrieked.

**This one kind of wrote itself...sorry it's a bit shorter, guys.**


	17. A Special Guest

**Got another review alerting me that this story is a no go for the site. If it gets removed, does everyone know where to go so I can continue updating you all?**

**Chapter 17 - A Special Guest**

Before me stood the beautiful, one and only, Danielle Peazer.

I shrieked again and jumped up off my chair as she opened her arms for a hug, startling Louis, who was starting to doze off beside me in the heat.

"Whoa whoa, what's going on?!" he asked, disoriented, sunglasses slipping to the side of his perfect face.

"Danielle's here!" I shrieked again, hugging her close.

Danielle was one of the few people who could really understand what I was going through, being an official One Direction girl. Her schedule proved busier than mine, since she was a few years older than me and out of school, but we still always found time to chat and bond whenever we could. We were two of very few females in this gang! Upon first being thrust into the stardom and fame that came with dating Louis, Danielle had actually come to me for advice once she and Liam became an item.

_"Me?" _I had remembered telling her. _"You're the one that's already in the spotlight, you dancer you!"_

She had laughed. _"Yes, but you've already been in this relationship for two years. You have to have picked up something when Louis started this whole X Factor thing!"_

I didn't know much, but I still filled her in nonetheless and it had gone from there. We were now super close, and I had had no idea that Liam was flying her out here for a visit. It was so nice to see another girl, and a familiar face!

"Okay okay, don't suffocate her, I need some loving too!" Liam joked as we pulled away and Danielle went over to wrap her arms around him.

"How long are you in town?" I asked eagerly.

"A little less than a week," she confessed. "I'm sorry it can't be longer, but I'm just so booked..."

"No no, it's fine!" I insisted. "I'm just happy we get any time with you. And I'm sure Liam is, too," I added, seeing him smiling from behind her.

"I have so much to tell you!" I burst. I really wanted her opinion on Louis and my previous altercation, as well as some serious girl talk. It had been way too long. "But..." I cast a glance at Liam and saw him gently tugging on her forearm. "I can see you guys probably want some time. So we always have later, I guess."

Liam cast me a thankful glance before pulling Danielle away in the direction of the hotel. Niall and Harry wolf whistled from the pool as they passed, whooping and hollering. I think we all had a pretty good idea of what Liam had in mind for their time together.

* * *

It wasn't until around 9 that night that I finally got some alone time with Danielle.

"So how are you?" I asked, locking the connecting door between hotel rooms and sitting on the couch next to her, giving her a hug. The boys were all camping out in front of the TV in the other room, and I had managed to steal her away from Liam.

"I'm fine, dance is going great. Actually, I have some rather big news. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

I nodded eagerly, grabbing her hands.

"I'm gonna be a beach volleyball dancer at the London Olympics this year!" she told me with a huge smile. I could tell how excited she was.

"GET OUT!" I shrieked. "That's so amazing! I have to come over and see you sometime!"

"Yes you do!" she laughed. "Although knowing you, you'll probably already be living with Louis for the summer. Nothing keeps you guys apart!"

I hesitated. "Well, funny you say that. We actually had some issues last week."

Danielle grew silent. "You did?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it got really bad. We weren't speaking to each other, I couldn't stop crying..." I bit my lip. It was kind of hard to go on.

Danielle rubbed my arm. "It's okay, sweetie..."

"I know it's all in the past now," I added quickly. "But it was just our first real fight, and it was hard, you know?"

She smiled sadly. "This lifestyle is hard, girl. We know it better than anyone else. But if you guys made up, then something must have given. You both were willing to put it aside and love each other again. And that says a lot. I know Liam and I have our struggles when we can't see each other. But healthy relationships do have fights. And if this was your first one after four years together, I'd say that's pretty awesome!"

I hugged her tight. "You always know what to say, Dani."

"What are friends for?"

* * *

Everyone soon wound down and got ready for bed. Shows were starting up soon, and I definitely needed my beauty sleep, if no one else. We all migrated to our rooms, and I plopped down on the bed and let my head fall into my hands, just ready to crash. I heard Louis come up behind me, and he started to gently rub my shoulders. I relaxed back into his soft touch.

"You tired, baby?" he asked quietly, continuing to massage gently.

"Very," I mumbled. "Was a long day."

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss my jawline from behind. "Thanks for being such a great sport, Lila."

I opened my eyes and turned around to face him. "About what?"

"About this," he gestured all around us. "This lifestyle. You didn't really ask for it, but we're so lucky to have you with us on the road. I don't know what I'd do if you you didn't travel with me."

"I love traveling with you, Louis!" I exclaimed, shifting closer to him on the bed. "Yes, it gets tough sometimes, but you guys are my family. And family sticks together. Right?"

He broke into a smile. "Right."

I smiled back and leaned forward to kiss him, one hand on his neck, before resting my head on his collarbone and just letting him cradle me gently.

"I love you..." he murmured softly, his voice vibrating through my whole body.

"I love you, too..."I sighed contentedly, before drifting off to sleep in his arms.


	18. Hello, Hollywood

**You guys got another chapter early!**

**In case this story gets deleted, it can be found on onedirectionfanfiction .com under Life with One Direction by girl-who-eats-carrots, NOT xxJonasIsLifexx. Everyone cool?**

**Chapter 18 - Hello, Hollywood!**

I was woken up the next morning by one of my favorite things in the world: Louis' singing voice. He rarely sings directly to me, so I was a bit confused, until I opened my eyes and discovered he was actually one wall over, belting out some no name song in the shower. I smiled to myself as I turned over and grabbed his pillow, hugging it to me and breathing in his scent deeply. He sounded so happy singing, I could hear the passion in his voice.

The water cut off abruptly as I dozed and Louis came out of the bathroom clad in only a towel, wet hair sticking out every which way.

"Did I ever tell you that I love your singing voice?" I asked fondly, gazing at him contentedly.

"Maybe once or twice," he answered with a smile, digging around in his suitcase for a shirt.

"I wish you would sing to me more, babe," I said, sitting up in bed and tying my long hair in a knot.

He glanced over at me, still bent over his bag. "Really?"

"Yeah, your voice was what made me fall in love with you," I confessed, fighting a loving smile.

"You never told me that," he commented, pulling the shirt over his head.

This was news to me. "I thought you knew!"

"Guess you thought wrong," he smirked, grabbing jeans and boxers. "Don't look."

I rested my hand in my chin with a mischievous smile. "Seriously, Louis? I've seen it all before."

"Shut up," he shot back, turning around.

I grinned and did as he asked, flopping back down on the bed and covering my head with his pillow.

"You're avoiding the question," I persisted, muffled from under the pillow. "Why don't you sing to me more? You do it in front of thousands of people every night!"

"I didn't know you liked it that much." I heard him getting dressed.

"Of course!" I said, turning my head to the side, trying to figure out how to breathe comfortably.

"Well then." I felt the pillow being lifted off my head as he came to sit down next to me. "Guess you'll be getting serenaded more often, my love."

"Yay." I smiled up at him as he bent over to mess up my hair, before standing up.

"I gotta go call my mum," he said, heading over to the dresser to grab his phone.

"Wait," I called, sitting up again as he headed for the hotel room door.

"What?"

"I want a kiss," I told him, trying to get out from under the mess of sheets and blankets.

He came back over to the bed and held my chin in his free hand, leaning down to kiss me. "Love you," he called, heading for the door again.

"Love you too," I answered, sliding my legs off to the side of the bed and getting up. Packing or shower, which one first...

* * *

The next few days played out in typical tour fashion, except now I had Danielle to hang out with while the boys were off doing all their press and what not. We traveled to Oakland, California, and then to Los Angeles, where we had two days off again.

"What do you guys have planned for this lovely day off in sunny California?" Danielle asked from her spot on Liam's lap as we sat poolside that morning.

"I just wanna sleep..." Louis mumbled from his chaise lounge, tipping his head up towards the sun and closing his eyes.

"Harry and I have some ideas," Zayn piped up.

I looked over in interest. "Like what?"

"We were thinking of heading down to High Voltage," Harry said, sliding sunglasses on nonchalantly.

"High what?" Liam asked, shielding his eyes from the sun with a hand as he looked over at his bandmates.

"High Voltage is Kat von D's tattoo ship, Li," I informed him.

"You guys are getting more tattoos?" Danielle asked.

"I only have one!" Harry protested.

"And I need more!" Zayn begged. "I have this awesome idea, and I want her people to do it. Everyone's gotta get a High Voltage tat sometime in their life!"

Danielle shrugged. "I'm not your mother," she said, before resting her head on Liam's shoulder. That was her way of saying yes.

I glanced over at Louis, who was still sunbathing. "You want a tattoo, Louis?"

"Ew, no. You know how I feel about them," he said, not opening his eyes.

"Lou hates ink," I informed Danielle. "He's really against it."

"I'm coming around, though!" Louis added from behind me. "Give me time."

"What would you do if Lila got a tattoo?" Danielle asked curiously.

"Not sure," Louis mused. "I love her body just the way it is. But if you got something cute I wouldn't hate it. Probably wouldn't love it, but if it made you happy then I'd be okay with it."

"Aw, thanks babe," I said, picking up his hand and kissing it. "But I'm not planning on getting a tattoo anytime soon. So don't worry." I stood up. "But I am curious about this Kat von D. And I know one of you is gonna need a hand to hold. So I'm down for a trip into Hollywood."

Zayn and Harry cheered loudly, jumping out of their chairs.

"I'll come with you..." Louis said from behind me, getting up. "I feel like I should do some sight seeing while we're in America."

"I'm going back to bed. Was up late last night on twitcam," Niall said with a yawn, before peacing out and heading back up to the hotel.

I turned around. "You guys staying here?"

"I think we're good," Danielle murmured, burying her face in Liam's neck as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

I smiled at them. "Okay. Text me if you wanna meet up somewhere."

"Mhm..." she answered lazily.

I turned back to my boys. "Alright, off to High Voltage!"


	19. Infinity and Beyond

**onedirectionfanfiction .com, not .net. Both do exist and look very similar, so make sure you're on .com or you won't find it. :)**

**Chapter 19 - Infinity and Beyond**

High Voltage Tattoo was a somewhat run down shop smack in the middle of Hollywood. Louis and I held hands as we walked down the sidewalk behind Harry and Zayn, who were chattering away about what they were going to get done. We entered the shop and all gathered at the front desk as Zayn went first with his idea.

"I'm thinking just a plain microphone here," he held out his right inner forearm. "And then splattered ink down at the bottom, by my wrist. Oh, and make sure there's a cord running from the end of the mic down."

The tattoo artist nodded in agreement and studied his arm as Louis whistled. "That's a big drawing, Zayn."

"Haz, what are you getting, babe?" I asked, leaning back onto Lou's chest.

"Um..." Harry held out his left arm, pushing up his shirt sleeve to reveal his single tattoo, a 5 pointed star representing the 5 members of One Direction. "I want some writing underneath the star. It's gonna say, _won't stop until we surrender_."

"What does _that_ mean?" Louis asked his best friend.

Harry pushed his shirt sleeve back down. "It means that we're not going to stop being a band until we say so. Like, no one can bring us down without our consent. Not the haters, or the people in charge of us, or anyone else. I'm gonna do this for as long as I want to. It's my say."

I could see the determination in his eyes as he said this. "That's really sweet, Harry," I said softly. "You put a lot of thought into that."

We were all led further back into the shop as Zayn and Harry got ready for their tattoos. Zayn was put on his back on a couch, since his design would take a lot longer. Harry was directed to a chair right next to him.

"Wait, Lila, hold my hand!" Harry called to me, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Mate, she's holding my hand!" Zayn called, stretching an arm out to me.

"Guys, I can't do both!" I laughed.

"Yeah, Harry, why can't I hold your hand?" Louis asked mischievously.

"Guess you'll do," Harry smiled. "Go on Lila, I'll give you to Zayn."

With that settled, I took a seat next to Zayn and tightly held on to his left hand while his artist set up on the right. Louis sat on Harry's right, and did the same. The buzzing of the tattoo gun sounded loudly in my ears as more and more time went on.

"You doing okay, love?" I asked Zayn after about an hour, stroking his cheek.

"Hanging in there," he said, leaning into my touch. The outline of his mic was finished, and his artist was starting the shading. Meanwhile, Harry was just finishing up.

"How's it look, Haz?" I asked as he went over to check it out in the mirror.

"I love it," he confessed, coming over to show me. _Won't stop until we surrender_ was carefully drawn out in script underneath his star.

"Oh baby, it's beautiful," I said, lightly tracing my fingers over the swollen skin.

"And he didn't even cry!" Louis piped up, causing us all to laugh.

"Hey guys?" I said. "While we're here, there's something I wanna run by you..."

"Yes, babe?" Louis asked. Harry and Zayn listened as well.

"I've been sitting here for an hour, and I've had an idea I've been tossing around..."

"For...your own tattoo?" Harry asked.

I nodded hesitantly.

"So you want one now?" Zayn asked, laughing.

I ignored him and looked up at Louis. "Are you okay with that?"

"If it makes you happy and it's not some other guy's name, then I guess," he replied. "It's your body, Lila."

"It won't be big," I said quickly. "It's just...something I've been thinking of for a while. And now that we're here, I want to do it."

"You should go for it," Zayn said. "You only live once, you know."

* * *

I insisted on waiting until Zayn was all finished to start mine, because I wanted all 3 boys holding me while I got it done. As cool as this was going to turn out, needles were terrifying for me and my pain tolerance wasn't exactly fabulous. I needed some support.

"How exactly are we going to do this?" Louis asked.

"Well, I want it on the back of my neck," I said, tying up my long, dark hair. "So, I was thinking you sit down, and I'll sort of straddle you, and then lean over and the others can hold my hands behind you. Kind of."

Louis shook his head and tried not to laugh. "Anything you say, dear."

"This has got to be the weirdest position you've ever tattooed," Zayn commented as my artist loaded up his gun. I was sitting on Louis facing him, with my head buried in his neck. Harry and Zayn were holding each of my hands from behind Louis, over his shoulders.

"Shut up," I said, my voice muffled. "It's my first one, okay?"

"We love you, Lila," Harry said, rubbing his thumb over my hand. "You're gonna be fine."

"Before we get started, am I allowed to know exactly what you're getting, love?" Louis asked curiously.

I sat up and looked him in the eye. "I want an infinity symbol with _directioner_ woven in," I confessed. "Because I really love you guys. And no matter what happens with us, ever if anything bad happens between me and you, I'll always love this band. I've been here since the start, I'm your number one fan, and I feel this is a great way to show how much you five have changed my life."

"Wow," Zayn said softly. "Thank you, Lila."

"Yeah..." Harry echoed. "That really means a lot."

"You really are the best, aren't you?" Louis asked, smiling.

"If you say so," I replied, kissing him before putting my head back down and bracing myself.

**daww lila. **


	20. Resting and Reassurance

**Thanks for the support, you guys!**

**Chapter 20 - Resting and Reassurance**

It was over before I knew it, and having Louis' strong arms around my waist the entire time made the pain so much easier to deal with, because I knew he would never let anything bad happen to me.

"Good job, love," he whispered in my ear before I sat up.

"How's it look?" I asked, turning around.

I felt his lips press gently on the stinging skin in response. "It looks beautiful, Lila. I absolutely love it. Thank you for doing this for us," he said softly.

I smiled and rubbed his knee gently in response before getting up and going over to the mirror to see for myself. I gasped upon sighting it.

"Oh, I love it..." I breathed. "It's so perfect."

Harry and Zayn came up and gave me a group hug. "Directioner forever?" Harry asked, grinning.

"I can't back down now, baby," I said, throwing my arms around him once more.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Liam asked once we all got back to the hotel.

Harry and Zayn displayed their new art while I hung back, hiding a smile.

"Very nice, guys," Danielle chimed in, looking over her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Impressive," Niall added, coming over from his spot in front of the blaring TV. He then cast a glance over at Louis and I. "What did you two do while they played permanent party?"

I glanced at Louis with a small smile, and he squeezed my hand in response. "Lila actually did something I think all of us are gonna like," he announced.

Liam looked up. "Really? What?"

I wordlessly turned around and held up my hair so the back of my neck was on display. All was silent for a moment, as Niall and Liam took it in.

"Is that what I think it is...?" Niall asked eventually.

I turned to face him again. "It's just because I love you guys," I said simply, which was enough for them both to come forward and engulf me in a tight hug as Danielle watched fondly.

"You're incredible, Lila, you know that?" Liam murmured in my ear.

"Damn it, I'm gonna cry!" Niall laughed into my hair.

I laughed and pulled them both closer as Harry, Zayn, and Louis all came forward and we shared in a 6 way group hug, our bond growing even stronger because if for some reason they hadn't before, now I was sure they knew how much they meant to me, and they would never ever forget, either.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and completely forgot about my tattoo, turning my head sideways to cast a glance over at Louis and immediately whimpering in pain. That hurt...

Louis' baby blues shot open at my cry. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing," I grimaced, sitting up. "It just feels like I got a really bad sunburn on the back of my neck." I dropped my head and closed my eyes, trying to breathe deeply.

Louis sat up as well and gently pushed my hair over my shoulder so he could examine my tattoo. "Yeah, that does look like it hurts..." he said quietly, leaning down to kiss it softly. "I'm sorry, baby."

"I know it's gonna be worth it, though," I said, shutting my eyes and letting my muscles relax as Louis started to rub my shoulders and upper back.

"It'll pass, babe," he said comfortingly. "We're gonna be in the studio all day, do you want to stay here and just rest up? It won't be very exciting."

"That sounds like a good idea," I said, growing tired again. This tour seemed like it would never end...

"Okay." I felt Lou's hands slip from my back and the bed move beneath me as he turned to climb down. "Go back to sleep, Lila," he said, turning around to cup my face in his hands and kiss me.

I willingly obliged, then lay back down as he began to get ready, feeing my eyes grow heavier again. Maybe sleep would help take away the pain...

* * *

I slept most of the day, thankful we were stationary and I didn't have to endure tattoo pain on a moving bus. Zayn and Harry were having their fair share of side effects as well, I was sure, but since their ink were in more prominent spots that probably weren't as sensitive, it didn't seem to bother them as much. Plus, this was my first one, while they already had been exposed to this. It was probably a bit easier.

Although the pain was very annoying, I didn't regret my split decision at High Voltage. I would do almost anything for my boys, and this sunburn seemed like a small price to pay for an emblem of my love I would have for the rest of my life.

The boys returned later that evening, and we all had a quiet night around the hotel, just re cooperating and getting ready for the next stop, a few cities over in California.

After they had all gone to bed, I decided to clean up a bit before calling it a night, too. I was still tired after my resting day, and the tight pain in the back of my neck had turned to an ache that seemed to drill into my spine. But the room was a mess, and I knew we couldn't leave it this way. Life on the road got messy with five boys and limited space, and I had soon become OCD about sterilization after the first tour we had had together. Even if we were only spending one night in a hotel, I couldn't sleep if I knew there was a pig sty in the other room.

Going over the next day's events in my head, I crossed the threshold into the sitting room we had been gifted with this suite and flipped on the lights, all the dark shadows vanishing. It was then that I noticed a figure on the couch, slumped over, head in his hands.

"Nialler?" I asked, concerned. "I thought you guys went to bed?"

Niall raised his head and bleakly looked at me. His eyes were all red, cheeks tear stained.

"Oh, my baby, what's wrong?" I asked, making my way over to sit beside him.

"Nothing..." he said quietly, refusing to look at me.

What could have possibly happened? They were only in the studio today, and Louis had mentioned something about running into some fans on the street...Suddenly, I had a lead. "Did someone else tell you today that you don't deserve to be in this band?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

Niall turned to look at me, his blue eyes brimming with fresh tears. "I just don't understand," he sobbed. "What did I do wrong? Why don't they like me?"

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry!" I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as the floodgates opened regardless, instantly forgetting about the pain in my neck. Just call me Mom, right? "You've done absolutely nothing wrong! Don't you ever let people think that you're not good enough to be here. You worked damn hard, and anyone who can't see that and has the NERVE to be disrespectful to you doesn't deserve to call themselves a Directioner. That's just plain mean, and a real fan wouldn't do that to you."

I hugged him closer as he sobbed into my shoulder. My heart went out to the boy: as the most fragile of them all, Niall wasn't afraid to cry if he was ever upset about something. As to be expected, his feelings got hurt quite easily from the media, and encounters like this were a big blow for his self esteem. The other boys and I were always comforting him, and being there for him like family should. I knew the reason he was mourning on his own tonight was because he felt like a burden to the others with his countless insecurities. It wasn't fair.

At last, the sobs ceased and turned to sniffles as Niall tried to compose himself.

"Feel better?" I asked as he sat up.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Niall, you're so special. You need to know that. And every time someone does this to you, I want you to think of the millions of other girls out there who would give anything to spend the rest of their lives with you. Got it?"

He smiled at the thought, knowing it was true. "Okay."

"Good." I reached over and cupped his face in my hands, smoothing away all the stray tears with my thumbs. "I love you, cutie."

"Love you more, Lila," he said, leaning forward and kissing me quickly. "You always know what to say."

I smiled and stood up. "Shall we get to bed?"

He followed me back into our bedrooms, trying to be as quiet as we could. The rest of the boys were all out cold - Louis alone in our bed, I could see Harry and Zayn in the next room, and Liam in the last.

"Get some sleep," I told Niall with one quick kiss to his forehead, before heading over to my bed and clambering over Lou's sprawled out frame. Niall ducked into his room and followed suit with Liam.

"Lila?" Louis asked sleepily, opening one eye and trying to focus.

"Shh..." I told him, getting comfortable. "I'm here, go back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

He cracked a lazy smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tommo," I said, smoothing the hair out if his eyes. His blue orbs slowly closed again, and his breathing became more steady as he absentmindedly pulled me closer to him under the sheets. I snuggled into him, closing my eyes and letting his scent overwhelm me as sleep drew me under and prepared me for what tomorrow had to offer.

**Wow I had no ideas for the beginning of this chapter. Sorry...and I know Niall is a carefree mofo and all, but I just love his sensitive side. If he ever leaves 1D he should join boys who cry. Js. xD**


	21. Tour Takes a Toll

**Heyy guys!**

**First off, I'm so sorry it's been over a month since I last updated this story. I started my senior year of high school, and am taking my first AP class ever in addition to college junk and all that fun stuff. So it's been hectic. Secondly, I lost the outline I made for this story, so I had no idea what I was planning to write whenever I had a couple minutes to sit down and do something. I had a decent amount of time tonight and put this short and really bad chapter together for you all, since you're so awesome. So forgive my lack of inspiration, I'm winging it from here on out. Also, this story is almost over, sadly. One or two more chapters at the most. I'll miss it dearly and I'll miss Lila way too much to put her to bed forever, so I'm wondering how you all feel about some sort of a sequel? Any ideas? Let me know what you want to see! I'm thinking of doing maybe lots of one shots of Louis and Lila to tie this into a series. Have some ideas for that. I would post everything from the conclusion of this story on out on onedirectionfanfiction because people won't get off my butt here. I also have 2 other 1D stories solely on there, one Larry and one AU Halloween esque, if you're interested, under the user girl-who-eats-carrots. Phew. I think that's everything. Sorry.**

**Chapter 21: Tour Takes a Toll**

We spent the next two days in Anaheim, California, juggling studio hours with shows and something special Louis had planned: a day for the two of us at Disney Land! We had a blast. It was so great to see my boo let loose again and be the silly, carefree, ADD/ADHD boy I fell in love with. Sometimes I worry he gets too tightly wound and loses who he really is. We already took a trip down that road that I didn't want to relive.

We finally departed California on June 22nd and flew to Dallas, Texas. After that, Houston. And somewhere between there and Atlanta, Georgia, I got sick.

* * *

I woke up on the bus as it was trucking along with a foggy mind and eyesight to match. "Lou…?" I managed to get out, before a sore throat cut me off.

"Hmm?" he answered, half awake. I didn't even know what time it was.

"Louis…" I tried again, but failed as an obnoxious cough escaped my mouth.

This caught his attention. "Hey, you alright?" he asked, sitting up halfway in our bunk.

I shook my head faintly. "I guess I caught something…"

"Oh, baby…" His features were laced with concern as he pulled me closer to his side in the confined space. I realized I was shivering as well. "I'm so sorry, Lila. It happens to all of us eventually. Life on the road takes a toll." He kissed my forehead lovingly.

My head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds as I rested it on his collarbone, exhausted. "What time is it…"

Louis checked his phone. "3:30 am. You want some Advil?"

"No…" I mumbled, closing my eyes. "I'm still tired…you go sleep on the couch though. I don't want you getting sick, too." I attempted to pick my head up.

"What? Never, Li..." he gently pulled my head back down again. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Try to go back to sleep now." He gently rubbed my back and stayed quiet as I managed to fall asleep again.

* * *

The next time I woke up, Louis was already awake and looking down at me fondly. "Hi, gorgeous," he smiled, kissing my nose. "How you feeling?"

"Okay," I sniffed. "A bit weighed down, though. You know?"

He nodded sympathetically. "I do, love." He swung down from the bunk and offered me a hand. "It'll get better. You're such a trooper, too. It's one of the things I love about you."

I wrapped him in a loving hug instead of kissing him thank you. "I love you too."

He stroked my hair for a moment before grabbing me a blanket and heading towards the front of the bus.

"Where the hell are we, guys?" he asked the others, who were already up and chatting at the front of the bus. I took my blanket and made my way to curl up in the corner.

"About an hour away from Atlanta," Harry said as Louis went over to look out the window at the passing countryside.

"Can you guys believe we only have 5 more shows before this tour is over?" Niall asked.

"Talk about a crazy rollercoaster," Louis replied, leaving the window to join me for a cuddle in the corner. "Lila got sick," he shared, kissing my hair.

Everyone immediately looked up from what they were doing. "You're sick?" Zayn asked, concerned.

I nodded ruefully, my eyes watering like I was allergic to something.

"Oh, Lila…" Liam donned his trademarked puppy dog face.

"I'll be fine," I managed a half smile. "Just no one come near me for the next week. You have no idea how bad I would feel if you guys had to cancel because someone couldn't perform." I cast an accusing glance towards Louis. "So you gotta move, babe."

He chuckled and pulled me impossibly closer. "In your dreams. I'm not gonna get sick, and if I do, I'll power through it."

* * *

I spent our days in Georgia and up to North Carolina recuperating, and felt much better after three days of sleeping almost anywhere I could. My boys were beyond sympathetic and left me alone a lot of the time, minus Louis, who was always there but in the sweetest way possible, just holding me and being supportive like I'd been supporting them all this time.

It was the day of our last show in North Carolina, with only 3 remaining until the tour wrapped. I was feeling much better, brighter eyed and lighter in the head. To my dismay though, I woke up after a nap with my Louis to an unfortunate surprise.

"Louis William Tomlinson," I sighed, running my thumb over his cheek as he slept. "What am I gonna do with you, sweetheart?"

He started awake at my touch. "What?" he asked, disoriented, before lifting a hand to his head with a moan. "Ow…"

I stifled a giggle and felt his forehead. "Hate to break it to you lovebug, but you got sick."


	22. The Home Stretch

**22) The Home Stretch**

Although he denied it again and again, I wouldn't let Louis brush off the fact that he did probably have a slight fever. We decided to keep it on the down low and not tell Paul, as he was determined as ever to play his last three shows of the tour, all taking place in Florida.

"Do you think we'll have time to hit the beach while we're in Fort Lauderdale?" Niall wondered.

We were all lounging towards the front of the bus while it sped along the highway. I had yet another book out (was on my 4th of the tour!) and Louis was spread-eagled to my left, dozing with his head in my lap. I bent down and pressed a quick kiss to his hair; I felt bad that I was the reason he was feeling under the weather.

"I'd think so," Liam answered Niall, looking out the window at the countryside flying by. "We're staying in a really nice place, I heard. Plenty of room to just hang out without being seen."

"That'll be nice…" Zayn said contentedly. He too was lying down on an opposite couch, except on his back, staring at the ceiling as we all chatted.

I had to admit he had a point. We all loved the fans; there was no questioning it. None of us would be living the lives we were if it wasn't for the fans. I felt especially close to them, because I felt to a degree, I was one of them. As my proud tattoo stated, I am a directioner and I love my boys.

That being said, I'll be the first to admit directioners get a little crazy. We all didn't mind, it added to the fun. But after a month on the road with noticeable hearing loss (but that was Lou's own fault, wasn't it?) we all echoed Zayn's thinking that a little R and R wouldn't be denied.

"What are we doing after the tour's over?" Harry said after a moment's silence.

We all had to think for a minute.

"That's a good question, Haz…" I pondered, stroking Lou's hair as I thought.

"I never really thought that far ahead," Liam admitted.

"I think we're going back home for a bit, working on the second album," Zayn said, still gazing at the ceiling of the bus. "I heard Lou talking to Caroline about flying with Lux and stuff."

"Home," Harry sighed contentedly, leaning back on his pillow. "Something other than this bus."

We all echoed that sentiment, too.

"You'll come home with us, right Lila?" Niall asked me, concerned.

I bit my lip.

"Lila, you have to come with us. We can't just leave you here in Florida!" Liam objected.

"It is summer vacation…" I admitted, looking back down at Louis. "And he probably would like me to see the family again."

"So that's a yes?" Niall pushed.

I smiled. "I'll come back to London with you guys, yeah."

* * *

We pulled up in Florida an hour of aimless chatter later. "How you feeling, love?" I asked Louis as he was waking up from his nap.

"A bit better," he said, stretching. "Could go both ways."

"Do you think you can do the show tonight?" I asked, concerned.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine…but only because there's three more left."

"Okay…" I kissed his forehead. "But I want you to be careful. Promise?"

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" he countered, that cheeky smile appearing.

I put a hand on my hip and gave him a look. "How much time you got, Tommo?"

He faltered. "We won't go there," he said quickly, before hopping off the bus after the others.

**Good grief that was short and horrible. I'm sorry guys, I had no inspiration. Even though I only got one reviewer last chapter (but we won't go there, as louis said?) But don't worry, the next chapter is already written and I absolutely love it. Another big thing about it...it's the last one. Yes, this story is coming to a close. :( Fear not! Like I mentioned before, I plan on writing a few LouLa one shots loosely based around this story because I love them too darn much to let it go. If anyone has a request for a scenario, feel free to mention it to me and maybe I'll make a one shot out of it, too. Who knows...**

**That being said, all one shots and anything One Direction after this story concludes will be posted ONLY on onedirectionfanfiction .com. If you guys are interested in reading more about Louis and Lila and all the boys after Life with 1D concludes, I suggest you keep an eye on my page over there. It's girl-who-eats-carrots, (although i'm the farthest thing from one of those fans, I promise, I made it a long time ago!)**


	23. Sun, Sand and Surf

**The epic conclusion. Thanks for sticking around, guys. 3**

**Chapter 23 - Sun, Sand and Surf**

"I can't believe we have a day off in Fort Lauderdale!" I exclaimed, looking over the balcony of our hotel room out to the gorgeous beach yards away. Dates had been rearranged, and we were surprised upon arriving for the final show of the tour that it had pushed a day, leaving us with some time for fun outside.

Louis came up behind me grinning, and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I don't know about you, but I can't wait to hit the beach," I told him, twisting around to look him in the eye.

"Me too. But maybe we should get the others up first. We'd be shark bait if they were left behind," he pointed out.

"You're right..." I said thoughtfully. "Okay. Let's get going, then."

Louis leaned closer and stole a quick kiss before releasing me and heading back into the hotel, where Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Harry were still all asleep in their respective beds.

"How should we do this?" I asked Louis as we assessed the situation.

"Let me," he said, grinning.

Before I could object, my boyfriend had launched himself onto Harry and Zayn's bed and begun jumping around like a kid on Christmas. "TIME TO GET UP, THE BEACH AWAITS!" he hollered.

I couldn't control my laugher. "Lou, there are other people in this hotel!" I called over his noise.

"So? They should be getting up, too!" he replied, before accidentally jumping right onto Harry.

"Hey, watch it, man!" the curly headed boy grumbled, turning over and burying his face in the pillow. Zayn hadn't even stirred. Typical.

I laughed again and went over to Harry's side of the bed. "C'mon, Haz, wake up love. We wanna go to the beach!"

Louis launched himself over to Liam and Niall's bed, barely missing Liam's side by an inch.

"Louis, careful, he only has one kidney!" I warned. (A/N: hey, he did at the time!) By now, Harry had given up and was awake.

"Can you make sure Zayn is up for me?" I asked him. He nodded blearily in return, rubbing his eyes. I smiled and ruffled his curls briefly before standing up and making sure Liam and Niall weren't bleeding internally from my overbearing boyfriend.

"You guys awake? Time to hit the beach!" I told them, running a hand through Liam's hair.

"Get. Louis. Off," came the muffled reply.

I extended my hand to the bouncing oldest member and yanked him off the bed. "Go get changed," I told him, pushing him off towards the closet. He pulled me closer and kissed me briefly before skipping off.

"Guys, it's too early for that..." Harry whined, still trying to gather his senses.

"It's 9:30. Your arguement is invalid, now everyone get up. We're going to the freaking beach, not a funeral!"

* * *

A hour later, the whole gang was up and ready for the beach. We had been blessed with a private backyard area, where no fans could interrupt our day with family bonding time. Louis led the charge down the stone steps behind our hotel towards the beckoning waves, running full speed into the water before tripping and falling face first into the spray.

I laughed to myself before setting up camp on a nearby lounge chair as the others followed Louis into the water, wailing battle cries and other nonsense.

"Lila, come swim!" Zayn called.

"In a sec. Be careful, Zayn!" I warned, knowing the boy couldn't swim 100% safely. I then pulled off my white T-shirt, revealing a pink striped bikini. Pulling my long brown hair up into a knot, I turned for the surf and jogged down to meet the boys, who were already soaking and laughing like idiots.

"There she is!" Louis called, swimming over. Before I could register what was happening, he had grabbed me by the waist and hauled me over his shoulder before heading back into the water.

I shrieked and kicked and flailed, knowing what was coming. "Louis, put me down!"

"Whoops, sorry," he teased, before throwing me into the water. I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut as I went under, the bubbles thundering in my ears. When I surfaced, I looked around for Louis and saw him feet away, grinning like an idiot.

"I hate you!" I told him, laughing and hitting his arm.

"Love you too," he said, coming closer and sliding his arms around my waist.

I slid my own up his toned arms and around his neck, looking into his eyes and smiling at the water dropping off his brown bangs. He closed the distance between us and kissed me in the water, the surf lapping around our legs and the sun beating down on our heads.

Suddenly, I felt something warm and slippery grab me around the legs underwater. I broke away from Louis and screamed bloody murder.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Something grabbed me!" I said, scared.

"Under the water?"

"Yes!" I looked around for the others. Liam was snorkeling, Niall was perfecting a dive off a tall rock, and Zayn was perched on a smaller rock next to Niall. Harry was no where to be seen.

All of the sudden, it clicked. "Lou, I think-" My sentence was cut off when I was grabbed again from underwater and this time, dragged under the surf. I screamed on the way down as I was ripped out of Louis' hold, under the waves. Once underwater, Harry's tall frame wrapped around me, holding me hostage as he brought me back to surface.

"That's what you get for making me get up," he growled menacingly.

I squirmed uncomfortably in his grasp. "Harry, let me go!"

His strong hold didn't budge. "Never!" He gave a fake evil laugh and fell backwards underwater again, bringing me down with him. I screamed good-naturedly and went along with it, knowing Harry would never really hurt me. "Louis, save me!" I called.

Louis swam over. "Unhand her, you villain!" he called in a mock superhero voice, trying to grab me away.

"In your dreams, Tommo!" Harry replied in a villainous tone, swimming away with me in tow. The cat and mouse game continued for a while until Louis finally managed to grab me in No Man's Land.

"My hero!" I sighed dramatically, falling into his arms and kissing him.

"And once again, the world has been saved by the one and only Tommo!" he declared, before picking me up and spinning me around in celebration.

As the day went on, we all migrated out of the water to lie in the sun and get some color. I slipped on my shades and settled down with Louis on my left and Zayn on my right, soaking up the rays. The sun was so relaxing...before I knew it my eyes were closing, and I settled off into sleep.

* * *

I was woken up who knows how much later by a hand softly rubbing my arm. "Lila, it's getting dark out, love," I heard Louis' soft voice telling me.

I opened my eyes to see his flawless face above me, looking down admiringly. I reached up and caressed his cheek smoothing my thumb across the soft skin. "What time is it?"

"Almost six," he replied.

"We better get going," I said, sitting up and getting my things.

"You slept for a while," Louis commented as I pulled my T-shirt back on. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Where are the others?" I asked, looking around and finding it was only us two.

"Niall got hungry. They all went up about a half hour ago."

"Gotcha." I tried to stifle a yawn.

Louis regarded me curiously. "You still tired?"

"Exhausted," I admitted. "Today was a big day."

"That it was," he agreed, putting an arm over my shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you upstairs."

"You want to shower first?" he asked once we made it to our room.

I nodded and stumbled off towards the bathroom, trying to wake up. Post nap hazes are the worst.

I turned on the water to the shower and heard the TV click on simultaneously as well. Once done with my shower, I changed into my PJ's and headed back out to our room to see Lou sprawled across the bed, watching TV

"Pajama time already?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry," I told him. "I just want to sleep."

"Okay, love," he told me, kissing me on the side of the head. "I'm going to shower."

I nodded as he got off the bed, getting under the covers and closing my eyes, starting to doze off. The day had worn me out completely, and as much as I was going to miss this summer tour, I was kinda happy the last day was tomorrow.

So much had happened over the past month. I smiled into my pillow, remembering the day when Liam, Niall and Zayn pretended they were on Jersey Shore. The amazing sight seeing in Chicago on the pier, and the night that had followed. Things weren't so memorable in Mexico, but Vegas was something I would definitely remember. My country in general was gorgeous and I was so blessed to be able to tour it with the love of my life and 4 of our best friends.

At last, I heard the shower cut off and felt Louis sliding into bed behind me. "Goodnight, Lila," he said softly in my ear. "Tomorrow, our journey continues."p

**THE END**

**Aww. I loved that chapter. I already have the first one many one shots about the adventures of Louis and Lila written and will be posting it along with this entire story on ONE DIRECTION FANFICTION .COM ONLY. It would mean the world to me if you guys checked it out over there, where all the rest of my 1d stuff is posted. My user is girl-who-eats-carrots.**

**Much love, over and out!**


End file.
